The Vampire Meet: Begin Again
by Symphony Of Terror
Summary: When a teenage girl suffers an injury from her drunken dad, she runs off for good into the dead of night and is helped by a mysterious man clad in red. Little does she know, this man has more to him than meets the eye. He was a living myth. A vampire.
1. Crimson Midnight Meeting

**_The Vampire Meet: Begin Again_**

OK, so this is my first story ever to be put on this site and I truly hope everyone enjoys it, whether it's an OC or not. I know there have been many stories that dealt with a females taking Darren's place, but mine doesn't follow the plot as much and mine isn't a lovey dovey Mary-Sue! So be happy about that :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters except Renee and her crappy family. The rest belong to the genius Darren Shan!

**Chapter Eins**

"You're nothing but a fat, hypocrite piece of shit! I hate you!" Those were the words that escaped my mouth in a flurry of rage, just before a whiskey bottle flew past my head and smashed against the kitchen wall. Shards of alcohol-soaked glass went flying through the air. I remained ducked down out of instinct even after it passed, but a large piece somehow managed to bounce off the nicotine stained wall and slice my forearm.

I growled and held my hand over it as I stomped out the front door for the hundredth time in my teenage life. "Renee! You ungrateful fucking bitch! Get your fucken ass outta my fuf-uckin' house!" I heard him bellow from across the street as I punched the "Hesler" mailbox in the front of our unkept lawn. The slurred, hateful words of my father followed me into the dark of the night. I stopped under a street lamp near the next block to catch my breath, then looked back to catch a glimpse of the lights in my house, _his _house, flicker off. I looked up briefly. A full moon. Maybe the myth is true, you know, about people acting violent whenever the moon was-naw. He was an asshole day and night.

So, there I was for maybe the eleventh time in half a year, outside in the dark after a fight with that sorry excuse for a father, _no_, a human being. He had always had it out for me, ever since I ratted him out for cheating on my mom. I had just entered the fifth grade when it happened, and ever since then our "relationship" had been a absolute hell. This time was much more violent then the rest though. Never had I shed so much blood before. Bruises and minor stitches at the most. I gritted my teeth and looked down at the jagged gash running down my left forearm.

My arm matched the color of my dyed hair, minus the black streaks. This situation would have been even worse if I was one of those people freaked out by blood, but for me it was the opposite. The sight of blood calmed me, mostly because of its beautiful color. _Red_. As I looked over the damage once more, I knew that was it. Fuck him. I was never going back. It would be the end of me, and him.

I sat in the gutter of the street and pressed my hand as hard as I could against the wound. Of course the pain set in right after I got comfortable on the ground, and being as stubborn as ever, I refused to try and get up again or rip the retro Metallica t-shirt I was wearing to stop the flow. This shirt was priceless to me. The numbness from shock began to wear off, so my arm began to feel as if someone dipped it into a barrel of lemon juice. "Base of the bottle must have cut me. That stupid dick," I sighed and returned a hand over the wound.

A coppery scent was soon thickening the air around me. Usually the smell of blood was nothing to me, but I had never been around this much, and I could taste the smell in my mouth. It made me gag. Hopefully there were no vicious stray dogs out tonight. My mind was swirling with thoughts of what happened, and because of my anger, shock and the pain all I could hear was a loud pounding in my ears. I leaned forward and rocked in place like a child, realizing for the first time that I was truly on my own, and alone...and scared.

Out of nowhere a large, pale hand was placed on my shoulder, and I jumped up frantically from fright. "Sorry dear, I truly did not mean to startle you!" The man apologized immediately. "I asked if you needed some help with your," he paused and gave a tight grin, "nasty wound." The man looked me in the eyes with an unreadable expression. He was a very abnormal looking, yet, strangely attractive man. I eyed him up and down, noting all of his unique features. He was tall, well over six feet, with cropped ginger hair, vivid green eyes, and a long scar that divided the flesh on the left side of his milk white face. It met with his thin, pink mouth and looked as if it were part of it. He sported only a few wrinkles, but other than that he looked no older than forty.

The man was thin for his height, one-eighty at the most, but seemed to have some muscle tone. He was also wearing a dark red suit with matching red shoes, and a crimson, velvet cloak wrapped around him. I backed away and smiled uneasily. "Do not be frightened my dear. I am not going to do any harm to you. I was handing out a few flyers and tickets to a show when your scent," he stopped and winced as his eyes dropped down to my blood drenched everything. "Please allow me to help you." With that he pulled out a red hanker-chief from inside his suit and took hold of my arm.

When he did, I couldn't help but notice his ten long, insanely sharp fingernails. They reminded me of the nails of Nosferatu, that scary vampire from the 1920's movie, only a little shorter. I swallowed my breath before I could gasp and averted my gaze to the small bundle of flyers next to him. They were all identical in style, a cream color with purple writing at the top and maroon writing at the bottom. "CIRQUE DU FREAK!" screamed for attention at the top of the paper in huge letters.

My curiosity kicked in as the paper went on to describe the many different acts and performers of the Cirque Du Freak. It talked of a bearded lady, a real live wolf man, the snake boy, a man and his performing spider, the largest man on earth, and the tallest. The show was for one night only, the paper read, and apparently "Not to be missed!" Another hand with sharp nails reached down and picked up one of the flyers. The man placed it on my lap. "I see this has interested you?" I looked up to see him with a small smile. "I would be lying if I told you it didn't." I gave a smile back, but it soon faded.

Something was very odd about this man. He seemed to be shifting his eyes from my face, to the blood he had on his hands, (my blood), in a nervous manner. What was even more creepy was that he ran his tongue over his bottom lip a few times as if he wanted to suck his long fingers dry. Fortunately for me he didn't and instead finished tying me up with the hanker-chief. "I really appreciate all your help. I probably would've ended up passing out or something." I held out a hand of gratitude, and to my surprise he kissed it.

I tensed up a bit and turned a shade of my favorite color. "Um, I-uh. Thanks a million for all your help man, I truly appreciate it. I'll be on my way now." I shook his hand quickly before turning away. Just as I was about to leave he started to talk. "I could not help but notice your interest in the freak show. Am I correct?" he asked with a sly and proper English tone. I slowly nodded and looked back down at the flyer in my hand.

"It sounds pretty cool. But I've been to a couple of the freak shows they have at the fairs. They were fake as hell and a waste of time and money, no offense. I'll just tape this on my wall or," I stopped myself, remembering there was no longer a wall for this to hang on. No way was I ever going back to that alcohol fueled abyss. No more hurt. None...

My thought was cut short by the man's chuckle. "Those old scam shows? Oh no my dear," he waved a dismissive hand, "the Cirque Du Freak is not some hoaks show where they spend the latter part talking about what they can do rather than proving it. The Cirque Du Freak has genuine acts performed by genuine freaks from around the world. You should stop by and see for yourself. In fact," he began searching through his other pocket. "Ah, here we go." he exclaimed, pulling out an old fashioned looking ticket. It was cream colored with maroon writing just like the flyers. "The last ticket, care to come? Only twenty dollars." he said while I let my eyes roam over the words on the paper.

**Admission 1: Cirque Du Freak**. Through my eyes though it read, **Admission 1: Reserved for Renee.**

I was super excited and stoked to go at this point, when I remembered something. My heart sank and my smile faded away. He cocked his head and asked me what was wrong. "Not too long ago my father and I got into a huge fight. That was the cause of this," I paused and lifted my wounded arm, "I didn't have time to grab all my cash and left with what I had. I only have ten bucks with me. Sorry, I can't buy the ticket. Excuse me, and thanks again for helping." I turned away swiftly, feeling all the tears I had been holding back about to embarrassingly shower over in front of this stranger.

"Well, I must say that is a big shame." said the man, sounding genuinely disappointed. "Yeah," I sniffed, "Goodnight Mr. what ever your name is. I need to find a place to sleep. Have fun with your freak show." I gloomily said while walking away. "Perhaps we could strike up a deal." he shouted out gently a moment later. I turned around to see him striding in my direction. Though he was a ways away, there was a glint in his eye that made me stay in my place. He stopped in front of me and bowed, "Larten Crepsley, Cirque Du Freak performer." he stated in a professional manner.

I laughed lightly and extended my hand again. "Gentleman too. That _is_ impressive." I said, "So, what about this whole dealio?" He gave a toothy smile that showed of a set of straight, sharp teeth. "What if I were to say that you _had_ paid for the ticket, fair and square? But you must not speak of your free admission to anyone. Deal?" He gave yet another sly smile and handed me the ticket. This was strange since I didn't think he would give it away for free. It must have been an attraction thing, at least in my head it was. I was hesitant at first, but took the ticket from his extended hand.

"I don't want you to get into trouble for this. Couldn't you get fired?" I looked at the ticket and then back at him with worry. "Do not be at all troubled with that. Now then, come with me, the show will begin soon!" he gave a wicked laugh and turned around. "We are quite far from the theater and it is a quarter until midnight. I hope we make it in time." I pointed north of where we were standing "The old theater? That's like forty minutes from here! Unless you have a car we're not going make it, unless we fly!" I said with my happiness once again about to deplete. "Why fly when we can _flit_?" he smiled, then motioned for me to get on his back.

Now I was starting to get second thoughts about this man's sanity. "What the hell are you talking about? Flit? This sounds crazy" I look a step back and stared at him. He huffed, "If you truly wish to see the show you will need to trust me and do not be so worried." he said while bending down so I'd be able to reach his neck. My wandering eyes could not help but to focus on his tight back end as he was bent over. "See something that interests you?" he raised an eye. I blushed for the second embarrassing time before shaking my head and swiftly walking toward him.

The fact that my weight didn't bring him to his knees amazed me. Yeah, I was only a hundred and forty pounds at 5'9, but he was a thin guy. So it surprised me when I nervously jumped onto his back, (only to miss the first time, then do it again while almost decapitating him), that he didn't go crashing down to the sidewalk. I choked him a bit as I wrapped my arms around his neck and almost smashed him in the privates when I swung my legs and feet around in front of him, but eventually I got situated. What an awkward sight it must have been. Man, if my drunk and angry father could have seen me now. That would have been my luck!

* * *

**Some reviews and what not are greatly appreciated... :)**


	2. Giant Bloody Punk!

**The Vampire Meet: Begin Again**

_**Thank you sooo much to Stranger AL, Water Droplets, -Mira Christy'Withered Rose-, and Winter Masqurade, who bothered to review :)  
**_

_Disclaimer: :(...totally don't own the Cirque Du Freak...only Renee and Jay._

**Chapter zwei**

So this was surely turning out to be a not so normal night for me. Less than half an hour ago I was dodging a bottle of booze aimed at my head, and now my arms and legs were fastened tightly around a man, a self-proclaimed freak, who I had only known for about fifteen minutes. Now we were on our way to an old theater to see some underground freak show. When I was in a somewhat comfortable position, Mr Creplsey turned his head a bit to see me. "Do not let go of me no matter what, that is very important!" he warned me.

I nodded. He grinned turning back, then slipped his arms under my legs to hold me. Though I had heard him, my mind and senses were being flooded by his scent. He was wearing some type of cologne I was not familiar with, and not only that, but his clothes were clean and a natural musky odor was mixed in with him also. Quietly, and very creepily, I closed my eyes and put my nose within half and inch of his neck and inhaled him. Mmm...good God he smelled amazing.

A tingly sensation was about to take over me, when suddenly my hair was blowing wildly in my face and eyes. I lifted my head up to see if a tornado had just formed in front of us, but instead opened them to a terrifying yet incredible sight. The scenery around us became blurry and mixed like dark water colors. What was more frightening was the fact that it was Mr Crepsley that was moving, and not my mind on a spontaneous LSD trip. I could not believe this was happening, I mean this stuff only happens in movies and dreams!

"What the fuck is happening?" I practically bellowed in his ear. This was insane! How was he doing this? My grip tightened harder around him, and I could hear Mr Crepsley coughing, so I loosened it a bit for him. "Do not be frightened Renee, it is just a little trick I picked up over the years." he said with a playful tone. Everything was going by so fast! I tried to think logically for a moment but my mind was completely sucked into this. "You are gonna tell me where you learned this trick man!" I laughed and squeezed tighter. He laughed as well.

When I looked down it seemed as if his legs and feet weren't moving fast at all, and by the time I looked back up, we were already stopping in front of the run down theater. He finished our trip at a jogging pace up to the massive front doors, then stopped. "You may let go now dear, it is safe." Mr Crepsley patted my hand, which was glued to the front of his red suit in a death grip. I eventually did let go a second later, and immediately fell to the ground. Everything was spinning and my head felt like it would pop.

Blood was all over me once again from the wound in my arm. The handkerchief he had used to cover it up had come off during the flight, or whatever he called it. My head felt like a ton of bricks and the coppery scent of the blood was sickening, so sickening that I threw up all over the curb. "Charna's guts!" I heard Crepsley choke out and felt him rush to my side. "You must have bled all the way here! I must get you inside right now before you blackout."

The sick feeling intensified as he lifted me off the ground and swiftly carried me to the front door. "I have to open the door Renee, so I am going to put you down for-" Before he could finish, the huge wooden doors to the theater swung open. My eyes must have been playing a trick on me, they had to be! Standing in the doorway was a living giant! He had to be around 9ft tall with a semi-deformed face. "Give her to me." he boomed while stretching out his gigantic hands toward me. Before the giant could settle me in his grasp..._darkness_...

* * *

_The night sky was extremely black, with only the stars and the half moon to illuminate my surroundings. The grass beneath me was moist and abnormally green. The man next to me was sprawled out, clad in a handsome red attire with a soft smile on his face. "This is a beautiful day." I could hear myself mumble, though it didn't make sense. "Sweetie you're bleeding all over the place, please stop it." was the response I received. The scary thing was his lips didn't move when he spoke...and he was right._

* * *

I awoke to the warm caressing of someone's hand against my cheek. My eyes focused and I could see it was a very beautiful woman with sandy blond hair. Behind her was Mr Crepsley, and behind him, a clock. It was five minutes until midnight. "What happened?" I groggily asked. The woman spoke in an accent that was beyond me. "Oh thank the Gods she is awake." Mr Crepsley gave a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes and huffed, then suddenly remembered what had happened. I gingerly untangled my arm from the blanket it was under and looked down at my arm.

The wound from earlier had been covered with white medical tape, but I didn't feel any pain. "Did you slip me some meds? The pain is completely gone." I questioned with confusion. "Absolutely not. We would not give you a sedative without permission." Mr Crepsley assured me. I made a face and looked back at the tape. There wasn't even any blood soaked through it. "Did you stitch it up and numb it with something?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the tape.

He walked over and helped me to my feet. "The show is about to begin. I talked to the owner of the show, my friend, and he has reserved a seat for you in the audience. Go and get ready." Mr Crepsley flashed a small, tight smile. I gave a little smile of my own and stood up with the help of the blond woman. I wanted to ask why he had blown off my question, but when I looked behind me he was gone. I decided to just head out to find where the stage was. There was barely any light to guide me through the various hallways, but the lack of light was kind of a relief. My arm may not have been hurting, but my head was killing me! A few turns and twists later finally led me to medium sized double doors. There was talk behind them so I figured this was where the show would take place.

I opened the door slowly and peaked around it. I was pretty surprised to see a full house. There were men, women and teens grouped about. Most were sitting, talking, and awaiting the performances. On the tips of my red, blood stained low-tops I strained to find the reserved seat. "The third row, middle seat little one." a deep, booming voice echoed behind me. I felt my insides turn icy cold as I turned to see the stomach of someone very, very tall towering over me.

I looked up to see the tallest man ever! He was wearing a red and black circus outfit with-wait a minute. The giant from before! As soon as I remembered him from earlier, I cursed myself for thinking there were a hoard of giants roaming around here. Now that I was closer and conscious, his features were crystal clear. I could see his shaggy brown hair sticking from beneath the rim of his top hat, and two navy blue eyes were fixed on me. When our eyes locked he smiled, and at first I thought he had no teeth. But that was an illusion, because I adjusted my eyes and realized there were tiny black bumps instead of teeth. The man reminded me a lot of Tiny from House of a 1000 Corpses, only a lot less deformed, and he talked. Oh, and was somewhat good looking. Do I have a taste in men or WHAT?

For the longest time I couldn't move, fearing the colossus would grab me or something, which was a stupid thought. All I could do was give a quick smile, nod my head, and walk away. As I did the man said, with as gentle a tone he could conjure, "I am Mr Tall by the way." I started nervously laughing to myself walking to my seat. "That was Mr Tall? I would've never guessed that was him, Heavens no!" I said with a sarcastic tone inside my head. When I finally got to my seat, I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still there. Tall was in the shadows now, and pointing a finger to the ground. I shifted my eyes to the seat below me and saw that there was a note on it. Surprised nobody else had taken it, I picked the flimsy red paper up and read it.

_"I hope you enjoy this true and genuine freak show, as Larten put it. We wish for you to stay afterwards and join the Cirque in the back. An assistant will come and escort you afterwards. Do not be afraid though, Renee. They wont bite. We have already fed them. Do enjoy."_

_- H. Tall_

The biting part made me a little nervous, though it was probably just a little joke, but I was excited still to spend some time with all of the freaks, especially Larten Crepsley. Larten...he totally looked like a Larten. Man I couldn't wait to see his act. "Oi! Ya gonna stand for the show or what?" a rough British accent beside me barked. I looked over to my right to see a punkish, no, truly punk dude.

He was sporting a pair of skin tight, patch work pants with red suspenders hanging beside them, a sleeveless black shirt with a red Anarchy symbol and paint splatters, and faded maroon army boots. His hair was also a work of art. The most of it was bleach blond, while the tips were dark blue and the roots were black and red in a jelled up Mohawk. There were tattoos down his shoulder, arms, some on his hands, and a few piercing on his face as well.

"Sorry sir if I'm bothering you with my unlady like standing. Please accept my apology." I snorted and sat down. "No need to get all crazy on me arse," he laughed, "just trying to be 'asshole' friendly, but I guess the accent makes me sound like a real wanker." Smirking, he extended his hand, "Names Jay." I shook his hand hard, "Renee, nice to meet you. Oi!" I shouted suddenly, not expecting it to echo. The people in the next row went wide-eyed and coughed uncomfortably.

Jay laughed out loud and slapped the seat. He placed a strong tattooed hand on top of my head and messed up my hair like an older brother would do. "You gotta set ah' lungs girly! I like it." he laughed again, just as the lights in the theater began to dim. Chatter faded to silence. My heart started to race as my eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness. The show was about to begin.

Everyone in the audience remained quiet as the dusty velvet curtain of the stage began rising up. When it was no longer in sight a familiar giant was standing in the very middle of the stage. "Ladies," Mr Tall boomed, "and gentlemen. Children of all ages. I am glad you could all join us on this night. I must warn you first off, that the acts you are to be seeing tonight are very dangerous, they are being performed by professionals who were not only born with some of their talents, but who know what they are doing. Trying these at home could be fatal! Now then let us get on with the show. My name, believe it or not, is Mr Tall." he made a funny surprised face and we all laughed.

Jay leaned closer to me as Mr Tall began to speak again. "All of the exciting history of the Cirque Du Freak and its performers can be found in the programs beneath your chairs. So I will not spend time talking my head off. For those of you who are worried about the time, are show will last from midnight until two. Let us get right into our first act. This is by far the most dangerous act. We must demand that no one taunt nor provoke, or do anything that might distress him. Little ones, I give you, Wolf Man!" he left the stage, and Wolf Man took his place.

Four women in metallic silver suits came rolling out a cage. The men in the audience began to make cat calls at the thin, busty women. That all stopped though when the black sheet was removed from the cage. As the women backed away from the cage, a better view of the creature sent a gasp throughout the theater. Tall wasn't kidding when he said Wolf Man. You could see the mannish features in its face, but the rest of him was straight up werewolf!

He was covered in thick, wiry brown fur from head to toes. It bushed out some around his face, giving it a mane like look. He was snarling like crazy, which showed off his long jagged teeth which were a brownish yellow color, much like his eyes. Either this was the work of the make-up artists from the Lord of the Rings or this was a real wolf man. I was betting on the latter. One of the women brought out a piece of raw meat for the Wolf Man, but in a haste dropped it and bent over to pick it up.

Some douche bag teens in the back started meowing like cats and laughing loudly about it, which seemed to enrage the Wolf Man. He began shaking the thick metal bars of his cage, which slung the transparent slobber from his mouth everywhere, even on the four metallic women. Out of thin air it seemed, Mr Tall came towering out. "What did I say about making noises?" his voice was more like a sonic boom now. The boys stopped dead in the middle of a call with fear painted on their faces, but not because of his command.

"Oh my God the cage is open!" a teenage girl from the back screamed with a pointed finger. I looked up at the stage to see a horrifying sight. The Wolf Man had unlatched his cage from the shaking and began barreling straight for the boys. Panic struck the people of the audience as the ravaging ball of fur and fangs hurtled towards the back, set to kill his targeted prey.

* * *

**OH MY GAWD! My first cliff hanger :D Reviews will this story on.**


	3. Big, thin, and all you can eat!

**Took a while but here is the brand new chapter of my story! Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope to receive more in the NEAR future :]**

**We are all quite aware that I do not own anyone but Renee and Jay...and the audience members too. They're all mine!**

**Chapter drei**

As the the creature was about to pounce, with Mr Tall right behind him, the teenage idiot could only extend his arms in front of him to stop the rabid Wolf Man. Before he could knock his prey to the ground, the boy stepped out of the way in the last milli-second, but his hand was snapped off. It was like a slow motion thing for me since I was not expecting to see it. The crunch, then his flesh pulling like thick silly putty from his arm.

Blood began to squirt everywhere causing pure chaos in the theater, which was soon stopped as fast as it had begun by a thunderous command by Mr Tall. "Silence and be quiet!" the amazon shouted, and instantly the crowed went quiet. The Wolf Man had been subdued by a bunch of little people in blue robes. I watched as they dragged the unconscious beast out of sight from the audience. Luckily for the stupid kid, his hand was on the ground next to him, and not in the stomach of the Wolf Man. He was ghost pale and crying at this point, on the verge of pure shock.

Tall picked up his severed hand, and as calm as he was before pulled out a mini sewing kit from his pocket. "What the fuck is he gonna do, knit a mitten for the thing?" Jay whispered as we watched. "Do not move boy." Mr Tall spoke with a stone solid voice. One of the blue hooded little persons came out from behind his legs and held up the severed hand. Mr Tall leaned down to take it, and tipped his top hat in a thankful manner.

He then placed the kid's hand onto his bloody nub and began stitching it up with a tan colored string. If he thought that would prevent a lawsuit, this dude was as crazy as he was tall. He finished the stitching not even a minute later, placed his large hand over it, and closed his eyes. All the audience could do was nothing. Nothing but stare in silence. When Mr Tall finally pulled his hand away, all the stitch work that was there before had disappeared. All that was there was, well, nothing but a normal hand and wrist.

I think the shock was too intense for the audience since no one had said a thing since the command from Mr Tall. I decided there had to be an ice breaker, so I stood up and started a slow clap. At first everyone just stared with wide eyes and uncertainty. Finally Jay decided to make things a tad less akward for me and stood as well, clapping slowly at first then louder. Mr Tall watched as myself, Jay and the rest of the audience clapped our asses off and whistled and cheered. He smiled and laughed himself.

"Now you see the true magic of the freak show, and the true dangers of it. Let us move on!" he bellowed, walking back the stage and giving me one last personal grin. I smiled back as he walked infront of the stage, then something caught my eye. In the corner of the stage I saw a sly smile and a crop of neon orange hair peaking from behind a small part of the curtain. A second later all that was there was a slightly moving curtain.

All was calm again after five or so minutes, though some were still freaked out. I'm just glad I watched enough movies to learn the proper slow clap. Jay seemed to have watched the same ones. The second freak to come out, with a small introduction from Mr Tall, was Alexander Ribs, who was more of a comedy act than a scary one, which is just what everyone needed after that first act. People trained their eyes on him as best as they could, trying not to watch as two of the hooded figures scrubbed the blood from the floor.

It wasn't that difficult not to focus on him though. Alexander Ribs was the skinniest man I had ever seen, possibly the skinniest anyone else had seen! He looked like a skeleton with thin skin and a shaggy head of hair, but a friendly smile showed us there would be no bloodshed in his act, we hoped. Some funny carnival music began to play and he danced around the stage dressed in a ridiculous ballerina costume.

It kind of reminded me of the Fairly Odd Parents episode where Crocker was turned into the ballerina after he stumbled upon Cosmo's Fairy Convention in Timmy's bathroom. I loved that episode! Soon everyone was laughing and enjoy themselves. After a while he stopped dancing and began stretching.

He told us that he was a contortionist, which basically meant his bones had the consistency of rubber, and that he could do anything with his body. First off, he tilted his head so far back that it looked as if it had been decapitated. He turned around for us to see him and his head upside down. He then pushed his head all the way between his pencil thin legs which made Alexander look like a thin, pale pretzel.

"I cannot even imagine all the positions he could get himself into-oh God that sounded wrong!" I whispered while stifling a laugh. Jay and a few people around us heard and snickered. We shushed one another and turned back towards the stage. Alexander had began to play music on his ribs! Crap, we had missed the first part but luckily not the best part, since he started playing the theme to The Lord of The Rings. I squealed a little in my head like a dork after he finished the tune.

As I sat there enjoying the show, my mind could not help but to wander to random thoughts of Crepsley. The way he helped me when I was hurt, how he gave me a free ticket to such an expensive show, and how...attractive he was. "Was that not hilarious!" Jay nudged me out of la-la land and I looked towards the stage as Alexander was waving goodbye. "Crap!" I cursed myself for missing what happened. "What was me mate dreamin' bout?" he asked with a cocked head. "Stuff." I smiled. Just as Alexander had exited the stage the biggest man I had ever seen walked out onto the stage.

How he walked was far beyond me but he did. He was as big as Alexander was thin. Scratch that, bigger than Alexander was thin! I could hear the floorboards creek as he made his way to the middle of the stage. Though he was very, very big he had a very friendly face. "Hello," he said in a soft squeaky voice, "I'm Rhamus two-bellies. I am called that not only because of my weight, but because I was born with two bellies. The doctors who studied my condition wanted to keep me for testing, but I refused and instead joined the Cirque thirteen years ago." as he finished a massive buffet of food was wheeled onto the stage by the same women that brought out the Wolf Man.

There was everything and every course you could think of on that table. Pancakes stacked high and covered in butter and syrup, waffels done the same, sausage, bacon, ham, turkey, chicken, steaks, three trays of cupcakes, cookies and muffins, seven pies and an entire wedding cake. There were pizzas, sandwiches, three huge racks of ribs and to top it all off a huge plate of what looked to be steamed lobster tails, scallops, shrimp and crab cakes.

The smells wafting through the theater made stomaches grumble in unison. The infused smells of the meat were driving me crazy, and I don't even eat it! Rhamus licked his thin, pink lips at all the food and smiled. "How long do you think it will take for me to eat all this food? Whoever gets the closest time will win a bar of solid gold." he claimed and held up a small bar so we knew he was serious. This caused a wave muttering through the crowd. That was all that could be heard for a while before some kid in the back shouted, "Three and a half hours!"

"Three hours!", someone shouted out.

"Two and a half hours!", yelled another person.

"Like, I guess two hours?", the teenage girl from earlier guessed.

"One hour, twenty three minutes and four-no, three seconds!" Jay bellowed.

I laughed and stood up. "Four minutes!" I screamed like and idiot. Jay grabbed my arm and sat me back down all the while laughing. I punched his arm and looked back at Rhamus. Someone had lowered a timer above his head, and when it went off Rhamus began to eat faster than lightening. I could barely see his arms moved as he scarfed down the mouth watering foods like there was no tomorrow. He went so fast that I couldn't even catch what he vacuumed down first.

The timer was the farthest thought from my mind as I watched in awe. When he had finished the timer stopped. Everyone gasped at the time it took. Three minutes and fifty-two seconds. "Holy horse shit!" I said aloud then slapped a hand over my mouth, causing laughter among the audience. Keeping this up people might think I was a hired comedy act.

Rhamus chuckled and pulled out the gold bar. "Young lady with the foul language please come up here." he laughed again. My face turned red as I headed up on stage. The guys in the audience once again started to whistle and howl like wolves. Some of the chicks blew a slew of kisses. Jay was bouncing up and down in his seat and making obnoxious sexual noises when I smiled at the crowed. Aside from the way I had been acting, my attire sure fit the show in a way.

From my sleeveless Metallica shirt, to the ripped bloody blue jeans, all the way down to the red chucks and back up to my red and black hair. Charming. Rhamus looked at me from head to toe and nodded approvingly. "You sure dressed up for the show." he joked. "Actually I was wearing all of this before I knew about the show." I shrugged while the audience snickered.

"Well here is your golden prize." he handed me the bar. It was very heavy and beautiful. As much as I wanted to use it for good things, the possibility of getting mugged was way to risky for me, so I turned it down. There were cries of "Are you insane?" "Does she think its fake?" and "Is she joking or what?" from behind me. Rhamus seemed a bit puzzled at this. "Are you giving it back because you think it is not real?" he asked. "No," I said, "I just don't want to be attacked after the show for this. Plus I would not feel comfortable taking this. I don't need it."

Once I said that a wave of guilt overcame me as I thought of a bunch of charities I could have donated to. Rhamus stuck the gold bar into his vest pocket and scratched his head. "This is surely a first." he chuckled nervously, and with that I left the stage and headed back to my seat in shame. I kept my head bowed as people around me whispered about how ignorant I was. A few moments went by when another buffet was wheeled out. This one had no food. There were nuts and bolts, glass statues, silverware and chains.

Jay rubbed my back as I tried my best not to notice the looks I was getting and just focus on the act. Rhamus began to speak. "Now what I am about to do is very dangerous. Being equipt with two stomachs enables me to swallow things that would choke and kill and normal person. My stomachs are very strong which is why this act is possible. Do not attempt this." He took a handful of bolts and popped them into his mouth one by one as if they were merely skittles.

A rattling sound came from his belly as he shook it around. We all clapped and waited for him to eat again. Next he grabbed a couple of spoons and forks, bent them into crooked circles and swallowed them with ease. I sat in awe as he ate the glass statues. He bit their heads and arms and legs off, and crunched the glass up into small pieces inside of his mouth, making me flinch after every crunch, before swallowing them with a long drink of plain water.

After that, he swallowed a long metal chain, then paused to catch his breath. His belly began rumbling and shaking. I didn't know what was going on. Then he gave a bit of a heave and the top of the chain come out of his mouth. Jay and I began to applaud lightly, along with most of the other people, but then, as the chain came out, I saw that all of the spoons and forks were wrapped around it! He had somehow managed to poke the chain through all the hoops!

My light claps quickly became hard, heavy ones. Rhamus bowed and glanced at me for a split second before taking his leave off of the stage. Even though I was still feeling uncomfortable, one thought made me feel more anxious than anything. Who would be next on stage? Hopefully the next act would be the one I had been waiting ever since heintroduced himself in the darkness of the night. Larten Crepsley.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter there will be a small cameo, *well, type-e-o*, of are favorite little person, Truska, _possibly_ Cormac, but definitely the sexy ginger vampire we all know and BETTER LOVE! By which I mean Crepsley :P Reviews are quite wonderful and tasty...you should send me some!**


	4. Arachnophobia At Worst

**So this is a longer chapter than the others, but be patient with it! I worked extra hard on this one. Originally I had pretty much all of this typed out from when I first came up with the idea. Unfortunately the part I had before was lost on my old computer so I had only what was saved on my MySpace *a place for friends and saved fan fiction* So I really do hope you like this one. Thanks to the few who reviewed.**

**Chapter vier**

Before the next act came out there was a small intermission. The smell of french fries, nachos, fresh popcorn and hot dogs filled the place. "I'm mad starvin' mate. Wanna get somethin' to munch on love?" Jay asked while pulling out an old worn wallet. My stomach gurgled before I even had to answer. I pulled out what money I had brought and waited for the people selling food. Suddenly I saw who was. It was the little people in blue hoods from earlier. There were five of them walking around carting trays of either food or souvenirs. One stopped right next to us with some food and drinks. "A'right, good stuff!" Jay smiled while leaning over to check out the prices.

I sat on one knee and peered over Jay's Mohawk to check them out too. Luckily this wasn't like a normal show where you pay a small price to get in and over ten dollars on a drink and a bag of chips. It was actually really cheep. Hot dogs were three dollars but you could get however many toppings plus some chips, the nachos were four and there was like a pound of them smothered in lots of cheese, bottles of soda were only two bucks, and candy ranged from one dollar to five. Jay and I both grabbed some nachos, a coke, and bought some candy they were selling. A bag of delicious Reese's Pieces for me and wild berry Skittles for Jay.

I looked down at the change I got back to see I had only three dollars left. This would hopefully be enough to buy a gift since I knew for a fact I wanted whatever Crepsley's souvenir would be. One of the little people had hobbled over with the rack of souvenirs. He, or she, had its head bent so we couldn't see its face. Jay and myself were in the middle of impersonating Beavis and Butt-head as it came over. "Uhuhuh, nachos rule!" I laughed in a dopey manner while Jay spazzed out and referred to himself as Cornholio God. I laughed and looked to my right to see the little person standing there with the tray.

"Oh! Oops, Jay you want to-Jay!" I nudged him in the side and he snapped back with a tint of red in his face. The little one just stood there patiently as we looked over what was laid out. There were pieces of the Wolf Man's fur, chocolate nuts and bolts plus a few of the twisted spoons and forks from Rhamus, and a really awesome Alexander stretch doll. Jay bought the chocolate and stretch doll but I wanted to wait just in case Crepsley's was expensive. The little person limped away before I could ask when they would be out again. _Wonder what it was? _I thought to myself briefly before turning to my food.

Since there were so many people buying snacks and what-not, I decided there was enough time to get to know Jay better. I looked over just as he piled four nachos into his mouth. Cheese dripped all down his chin but I caught it before it could stain his shirt. "Thanks mate." he laughed. I grinned and kept my eyes on him. When he noticed I was still looking at him he started feeling around his face for any cheese left.

I laughed and shook my head. "Just observing you dude. How did you come across the Cirque?" I asked while opening the bottle of soda I had bought. "A close mate of mine found some flyers hung up 'round town, thought I would be interested. Got some cash, found someone sellin' tickets and here Jay is." he smiled and snuggled himself deep into his chair. I nodded and laid back as well.

A few seconds later Jay's voice changed. "What's a beaut' like you doing 'round ere?" his face softened at that and he put his hand on mine. I could feel my face flush and Jay smiled. "Actually I just ran away from home. My dad and I got into a fight and he hur-I was just tired of home. One of the performers introduced himself to me near my home and offered me a ticket to come. And here Renee is." I smiled. Jay gave my hand a squeeze and shook his head. "I'm au fait about incompetent parents," he chuckled, "Moved away from me daft elterns when I was fourteen. Never gone back for nothing." he finished with a hint of pride.

I wanted to ask more about him but the lights dimmed as I started my sentence. Jay put a finger over my lips and shushed me. "Next break love." he leaned in and whispered with cheese tainted breath. _Good _cheese tainted breath. When everyone had scrambled back to their seats with snacks and nick-nacks, Tall came towering out once more, this time with the cheers from the audience. He bowed and gave a small smile, showing off those many black bumps for teeth.

"You have all been such a wonderful crowd. Now then, are next act will be performed by one of the more 'pretty' performers of the roster. She has been with us for some years now. She does not speak much of our language but she can understand us well enough. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the beautiful Truska!" Tall gave a sweep of the hand as a pretty woman with sandy blonde walked out, though it seemed more like she glided. She was wearing this beautiful red Bohemian robe with slits in the side. Men in the audience coughed nervously and decided to hold in their cat calls. Jay quietly growled next to me at the sight of her. I looked to my side and rolled my eyes. He shrugged and gave me a wink.

It took me a moment to realize that she was the same woman who had been by my side in the back after my injury. My eyes widened as I thought back to that, and I looked down at my arm. I was about to unwrap it when a barking like sound caused me to jerk my head up. When I did, Truska was scratching at her chin with closed eyes. It looked really weird and I hadn't the slightest clue was she was doing. That is until I saw the whiskers shooting out of her chin. She was the bearded lady. My jaw dropped as I watched her once smooth face become covered with a long darkish blonde beard and mustache. I looked over to see a more than shocked look on the face of Jay. I snickered and looked back towards the stage.

Truska was smiling and looking about the audience. Tall came out with a pair of garden sheers and stood next to her. "We will give a solid gold bar to anyone who can cut Truska's beard off." Tall said while pulling out a bar identical to the one I had turned down. It was most likely the same one. My face turned red and my skin prickled a bit. "Fuck this is going to take forever! I feel really uncomfortable seeing that damn gold. I'm just glad you're here to make me feel better for-ahh what the hell Jay!" I cursed as I looked up on stage to see Jay in line with a dozen other people.

Sitting alone with a scowl I watched as one by one people, including Jay, failed to cut the tough beard of Truska. He came running back over a few minutes later. Though Jay said it was silky soft to the touch, it was like trying to snap steel with Crayola scissors. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around his when he said he wanted to try again. Jay raised and eye at me but snuggled himself against me and watched everyone else endure their own epic fail. When all of the people finally finished being owned my Truska's beard, she barked once more and sucked in a huge amount of air. She stroked her cheeks as before, only this time the beard began growing back into her face!

This caused more excitement in me than when it was growing out. The beard was gone in a matter of thirty seconds, leaving only the beautiful face of the woman named Truska. Everyone cheered and the men were unable to contain their calls and howls. "She ain't as pretty as you." I heard Jay mutter beside me. I turned with a confused look on my face. Jay was staring at me with extremely soft eyes. "What did you say?" I questioned. His eyes widened a bit and he shook his head."Uh, what? Nothin' love." he grinned and laid his head back.

"Our next act Ladies and Gentlemen," Tall boomed louder than before, "is also a dangerous one. As before I shall demand that none do anything to provoke or distract the next performers." I sat up in my seat with an anxious feeling in my chest. _Please let it be! _As Tall exited the stage he gently shouted the name of the next performers. "Larten Crepsley and Madam Octa!" The lights went down low, turning a deep shade of crimson. Of course all eyes were on me since I started chapping crazily with a psycho grin on my face. Out of the darkness of the back stage came Crepsley. He was in a new handsome attire consisting of all red. There was blood smeared across the scar on his face which gave him a sinister look. A bit of slobber dripped over my bottom lip, but I swiped it away before Jay could notice.

I saw that Mr Crepsley was carrying a small wooden cage in his right hand. There was also a small table set out on stage. When he had set the cage down, he turned and bowed to the audience, giving a smile. That alone made my heart feel as if someone squeezed it. "God that's once creepy lookin' dude. Ugh." Jay made a sour looking face. I turned and glared hatefully towards him. His face turned a bit shocked when I did, which made me feel bad right after. I would have to say sorry later though. I turned back to see that Crepsley was looking right at me with a familiar glint in his dark green eyes.

The diameter of my eyes went wider than I thought possible and I smiled with a red face at him. He gave a discreet wink before turning his eyes to the rest of the audience. "For this act," he began, "I would appreciate if a volunteer might come to the stage." _Oh God...I must be dreaming! _Tall came out of a door that I had not seen before and stood at the front of the stage. Someone behind myself and Jay let out a shout. "Get her up there dude!" he said with a finger pointed over my head. "Ah! The loud-mouthed girl. Sorry but I need a quiet person for this act." Crepsley said. My heart dropped a million feet and turned to mush.

"Unless," he added, "she can be quiet. Then I shall gladly bring her up here." he gave a sly look at me. I smiled as Mr Tall walked over with an extended hand. Jay winked at me and stood to let me pass. I stopped in front of Jay and looked up at him. I hadn't realized how tall he was. At least six-two. "Would it be alright if this wanker head came up with me?" I asked towards the stage. Crepsley's eyes widened at that term but nodded his head. "As long as my good friend Mr Tall allows it as well." I looked up towards the giant.

Jay leaned over. "Love I would ratha' stay in me seat and-" I put my fingers over his lips, which were very soft by the way. I looked up at Tall again. He nodded with a grin. I grinned back and sang, "Oh Mista Tall! I'm so happy! I could, eat you up I really could!" he chuckled as I ran with Jay to the stage. When we headed up Crepsley bowed and took hold of my hand. "Promise me Renee, you shall be as quiet as possible." The look on his face showed how serious he was, and I nodded. He winked and kissed the top of my hand a second time. Mr Crepsley released my hand and looked back towards all the anxious people in the crowd. It was a little scary since you could see pretty much everyone in the audience and not just the front row. I smiled none the less and shifted my eyes over to Jay.

He was most definitely the last person I would ever expect to have stage fright, but he seemed extremely uneasy. He kept peering over his shoulder where the cage was and inching away as much as possible. Finally Jay's hand grabbed mine and he stayed close. I squeezed back and smiled away at the crowd. He leaned over a bit. "What do you suppose's in the cage?" he whispered with a strange tone. "Maybe a snake or some spider." as I said that his hand seemed to squeeze even tighter. "Renee, I 'ave a huge fear-", before finishing Crepsley began to speak and cut him off. I looked up sympathetically at Jay before turning away.

"It is not true that all tarantulas are poisonous," Crepsley said in a deep voice, and immediately Jay squeezed my hand twice as hard. "Most are as harmless as the spiders you find anywhere in the world. And those which are poisonous normally only have enough poison in them to kill very small creatures. But some are deadly! Some can kill a man with one bite quicker than ten rattlesnakes can. They are rare, and only found in extremely remote areas, but they do exist. I have one such spider." he finished. By now I was sure my hand was the shade of a blueberry. Since the very first sentence of Crepsley's speech Jay had been gripping harder and harder as if someone had been pulling out his teeth. I looked down to see white knuckles gripping my now reddish purple one.

I ducked my head a little behind his back so nobody could see me talk. "Jay what's the matter? You're freaking out on me." I whispered, genuinely worried about my new punk friend. Crepsley came and put his mouth next to my ear. "Dear, step away from the cage!" he hissed. Quickly I moved away with Jay still in hand just as Mr Crepsley opened the door to the cage. What came out next nearly got my fucking hand broken. The biggest spider I had ever seen crawled out and headed to the front of the stage! It was green, purple and red with a big fat body and long hairy legs. The eyes on that thing were like onyx marbles, the only white being the glare from the lights.

Jay was completely in shock at this point, shaking, pale and wide-eyed. I finally pulled my hand from his just to have him latch onto my forearm in a painful manner. "Jay that hurts!" I hissed as quiet as I could. The spider, Madam Octa, seemed to have super hearing because he turned and faced Jay and myself. I shifted my eyes to Crepsley. His eyes were wide as he slowly pulled out a mini flute from his pocket. I just stood as still as possible, which was really becoming difficult since Jay was shaking like crazy. "M-mate," Jay stuttered. "Jay shut up," I whispered harshly. A noise caused me to look up suddenly.

It was from the flute Mr Crepsley had. As soon as he played it the spider turned from us and moved a few inches away. That didn't seem to calm Jay at all which worried me. "Madam Octa has been with me for several years," Mr Crepsley explained. "She lives far longer than ordinary spiders. I am not sure how long, exactly, but the monk who sold her to me said some of her kind live to be twenty or thirty years old. She is an incredible creature, both poisonous and intelligent. Were she to take it into her mind, she could terrorise any nation and bring it to its knees." While he spoke, some of the blue hooded little people brought a live goat out. My eyes trained on it for a moment before the sound of sobbing reached my ears. _Oh God Jay._

He was faced away from the audience, I'm guessing so nobody would see his tears and fear. They could most likely hear it though, but I doubt he cared about that. "M-mate! P-please get me off the f-fuckin' stage!" Jay pleaded louder than a whisper as he held me tighter and closer. I looked behind me to see the many eyes of Madam Octa trained once again on the two of us. "Jay sweetheart, you need to cool it right now. Please-", "Renee! I fucking hate spiders!" he yelled this time. A sharp piercing noise was now being played. The flute. I turned to see the spider crawling towards us in the scariest motion ever. The note that was used to get her attention before was not working at all this time.

The grip on my arm disappeared as Jay fell to the ground behind me in an attempt to get away. "DO NOT MOVE!" Mr Crepsley's eyes were burning like green coals as he hissed. The audience was soon moving to the back with gasps of fear. Madam Octa was now slowing in front of me. I cautiously put my legs together so Jay would be blocked from the spider, and the spider blocked from Jay.

"Renee move! I'm gettin' off here!" I heard from behind me. I shut my eyes hard, tears flowing now from fear. I myself was now frozen. Opening my eye, I saw Octa was in a crouching position. It was inevitable now. She was going to leap on me. "Get off the bloody fuck'n stage!" I felt words slice through me. Suddenly I heard a scramble behind me, and Jay was shoving me to the side just as the spider was mid-air. And then he...and the spider and, and..."JAY!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes I am terrible! A horrid cliff hanger. But do not fret, once I get a _reasonable_ amount of reviews the next part will be up in a jiffy! So please...REVIEW!**


	5. A Night To Forget

***Sighs in relief while popping a cheese combo in mouth* Finally! I have written the next chapter to my stor-ay :D Since there were some people who wished for me to continue, the most awesome peeps in the world not to mention, I decided to write some more. Hopefully it is not too run-on and confusion (it wasn't for me...duh) Anyways please read and review this heezy.**

**Disclaimer: I own this disclaimer and Renee and Jay, but not Darren Shan and his amazing saga/ characters. Though Larten is mine in a tangent universe.**

**Chapter five**

"JAY!" was all I could scream. Screaming was all I could do at that moment. Why, I'm not sure. I don't understand why I couldn't just move, why I didn't listen to what Jay and told me to do. The look in his two hazel eyes was...fear. Absolute fear. The look sent a sickening feeling down into my stomach. Jay fell backwards as the fangs of Madam Octa sunk into his creamy pale neck. And I just stared. Just...why didn't I move? A sudden flash from behind cleared my mind for a moment. Someone was...taking a picture. Of all the things in the world, a picture of someone's possible-death. I couldn't, as much as I wanted to, turn to see the bastard taking the picture. Why-why couldn't I move?

I could hear the audience in chaos behind me, the massive doors creaking loudly every few seconds, and Mr Crepsley as he breathed heavily over the fallen body of my friend. I just stayed slumped on two paralyzed legs, still staring, as Mr Crepsley's hand fumbled around in his coat pocket for something. A vial was soon pulled from out of it, filled with a metallica purple-ish content. My body was lifted up just as the bottle of whatever was being opened. "Jay?" I whispered as large arms pulled me against a strong chest. I looked down at Jay. He was really pale and really, really...still. Everything was in such slow motion. He needs to open his eyes. What if he doesn't?

I shook my head very softly. He's, totally fine, yeah. There is nothing...at all wrong whatsoever. Jay will be fine I mean come on! This could not happen to him or me, nothing can fucking happen to Jay. Nope. Whatever. I smiled and layed my head lazily against the warm chest of whomever was holding me. I closed my eyes as the figure seem to almost glide into the darkness of backstage. I chuckled and looked up towards Mr Tall. His face was covered in the thinest layer of sweat, and the thinest layer of fear. "No need, to worry, he'll be just fine." I lifted an arm and caressed the side of Mr Tall's face. His eyes fell but nothing else changed. All I could do was continue to chuckle. My eyes were stinging. Wow, it had been a long night. Sleeping sounds like a great idea. Sleeping like Jay was. _Is. Forever will..._

* * *

_I was on the floor of my kitchen. My mom was near the back room at some pool table with a bunch of guys I had never seen before. Smoke was everywhere, and some of my friends from my 1st grade class were sitting in bean bag chairs next to a tv that wasn't on. My dad is over me with a broken bottle in his hand, a snarl on his face. I can see my arms extended in front of me, with an 'X' carved near my hands. I was trying to hold my dad's arms up, but all I could feel was numbness. I saw what he was wearing. Some suspenders with an Anarchy symbol. "Fuck! FUCK!" Was all he screamed at me. I, on the other-hand, said nothing...I couldn't. Why...please?  
_

* * *

My arms were covered in goosebumps, even though my face was sticky with oil and sweat. I opened my eyes to a dark room. There was a fan on the other side of the room pointed in my direction. I stretched my arms, and the feeling of something soft and comforting caused my eyes to narrow in confusion. I moaned and sat up. I rubbed the back of my neck and gave a squinted, questioning look to my surroundings. The room had a grayish-blue tint to it, a few random chairs were about, and I was laying on a deep blue fouton against the wall. A blanket and pillow had been placed on and beneath me. Suddenly a chill made its way down my arms and middle back. That noramlly only happened when bad things occured.

I rolled over and wobbily made it to my feet, which still wore my three year old pair of converse, then walked over to the only door in the room that I could see. Resting my head against the cold wood, I tried to hear any signs of people on the other side. I did. It was hushed talk of something. There was a woman and a man so far that I could make out. "...have parents we ca..." "We don't...sadly." Was all that reached my ears before I pulled away. My nerves were all in a bunch. I wanted to open the door and walk out, but an anxious feeling was preventing me. The feeling reminded me of how I use to feel as a kid whenever I thought about getting into trouble with my asshole dad.

Before I could picture that moment anymore, there was a knock at the door. My heart felt like it had been shocked, and I jumped a bit. "Renee? Are you awake?" It was a kind of familiar voice. Who was it though? "Who are you?" I asked in a quiet tone that was backed with a bit of harshness. "It is Larten Crepsley dear." he stated with a formal, slightly mellow British accent. "Who?" I questioned, when my mind suddenly clicked. _Runaway from home..bleeding everywhere..man in red save me..freakshow..Larten Crepsley..Jay. _"Jay!" I yelled and ran to the door. I struggled to open it at first but finally did with a yank. The door opened to the shocked face of Mr Crepsley. I didn't have time for him though, I needed to find Jay right away!

Swiftly I dodged his arms and slipped around him. Mr Tall and the bearded woman Truska were outside as well, along with a creepy looking boy who looked like a snake. This seemed like a nightmare as well. "Renee please come here! I must," Mr Crepsley tried to talk but I cut him off with the shouting of Jay's name. Truska attempted to grab me but I pulled away with an angry snarl. Where was he? Was he still on the stage or in a hospital? Spotting the exit door, I shoved a small table out of the way, which knocked over some other useless junk, which came close to hitting the snake kid. Before I could move any further a blur of red came out of thin air.

"Renee stop!" Mr Crepsley ordered and took hold of my arm. "Get the fuck off me!" I cried and swiped and kicked him and cursed at him, I just wanted to see my friend! "Get off!" He did not listen, only pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around my torso. The fear, confusion, and vision of that horrible dream created an emotional combo I had never experienced before, and it hurt bad. I stayed against the man in red and cried, my skin still covered in a layer of sweat and oil which clogged my pores and made them burn. "Where-where is he," I pushed my face harder into the now tear soaked coat of Mr Crepsley. "I need you to calm down and come with me for a moment." he begged in a hushed tone that calmed me down the moment he asked.

We walked together in some direction, I wasn't paying attention though since my face was still buried into his chest. "Sit down here, Renee." he said in a softer tone than before. I sat blindly onto a cushioned seat and looked up for the first time at him. What I saw scared me. I mean _geniunly_ scared me. Mr Crepsley was milk white, with darkness shaded around reddend eyes. He looked as if he had been crying, but for what? Maybe he was just tired from tonight. There was no sign of emotion on his face. The corners of his thin mouth were tight and firm, as if he had not smiled in years. I knew that was impossible, I had seen him smile before. What was wrong with him? He looked fine earlier before the-Oh. God!

"What happened? What the fuck happened? Where is he? Where-" A hand forced against my mouth, pinching the inside of my lip against my teeth and splitting it open. "Renee...he is dead." Was what I heard next. Everything stopped. The tears, the yelling, the wondering. "He's...how?" I asked him. "The potion I had. Something did not-it failed. I tried to save him, I truly did Renee." he shook his head and turned from me. I thought back to before I went to sleep. The bottle of purple liquid he had pulled out. That must have been it. "Where's he at?" There was a nervous cough to my left. I groggily shift my eyes to see the uncomfortable look on Mr Crepsley's face.

He led me to a small room in the deserted part of the building, not inside the room but outside of the door. Nausea began to set in stronger at every step I took. Mr Crepsley kept a firm hand against my back as we walked. "In there." he muttered before removing his hand and stepping to my side quietly. For a minute or so I was frozen in front of the door, wanting to open the door..but not wanting to. I hated this feeling more than anything! All I wanted was to just not do this, but I had to, I needed to. I walked over to the door, then turned back around with a saddened face, showing Mr Crepsley I wished to be on my own for this. He nodded knowingly before turning with a sigh and heading into the previous hallway.

_I can do this. I can do this. Oh my God no I can't! _I squeezed my eyes shut. There was a window in the door, and I imagined opening them up to see the pale, mauled face of Jay pressed against it. My insides went cold at that frightening thought, and my eyes remained closed. I had just scared myself into not opening my eyes. Great. Slowly I backed away from the door and turned to my side. I lowered my gaze and slowly let my eyes open while lifting my head back up. To my relief there was nothing there at the window when I turned back to the door. That made me think though...there was nothing at the door. He was gone.

I opened a small crack in the door, slipped my hand in and ran it over the wall, finally finding a switch after a couple of seconds. When the light turned on my eyes immediately shot to the blanket covering a figure on the ground. At the top I could see the faintest sight of multi-colored hair..._Jay_. I shook my head and closed my eyes again as a new crop of small scalding tears made their way out into the open. I layed my head against the door and whimpered. Was it normal for a person to feel like their world has crumbled, because a person whom they have known for the blink of an eye is-dead? Yes, it was possible. My whole night had been nothing but the crumbling of my world, my mind. I had no home or loving parents, no friends.

Everything was wrong. All I could do now was sit against the tomb of my friend and cry. "Renee?" a soft voice reached my ears. I looked up to see Mr Crepsley with a worried expression on his face. It was its normal color again, but his eyes still seemed tired. "I-I can't look at him!" I stuttered through my sobs and covered my face. A few seconds later I guess, he walked over and slid down next to me. He gently pulled me against him for the second time tonight and held me for what seemed like an hour or so. "I have been thinking for a while now," Mr Crepsley began to speak, "about your situation and mine as well. There are some things about me that are, not normal, to say the least." I shifted my eyes upwards to him. He was looking down at me with an expressionless face. "My blood is not as yours. I am what you would call a creature of the night. I am a vampire."

Silence. That was all there was for the longest time. I couldn't believe that. "A vampire?" I choked out in a strained voice. Something in me said I should move away, but the strongest muscle in my body kept me in my place. "Yes Renee. Believe it or not. That is how I came to this freak show over forty years ago, through-" "Forty years?" I gasped. "You don't look a day over thirty! That is not possible to-" I was interrupted by two strong fingers over my lips. They pressed harshly causing my eyes to widened. So I kept very still and very quiet.

"Though I do not look that old, I am almost one hundred and eighty years old. Long story short, I have been with the Cirque for about forty years. My life story is not what I wanted to talk about though. My vampirism has something to do with you though." I squinted a bit and pulled away from him. "You've confused the shit out of me. You're saying you are a creature of the night and all this stuff. The last thing I need is this. My whole life is completely fucked. I don't need this." I sighed and moved further away, but he took hold of my arm gently. Mr Crepsley had a very familiar glint in his eye, like the one he had before offering me the ticket. "Renee," he lifted my chin upwards to meet his face. "How would you like to start all over again?" All I could do was stare.

* * *

**A/N: Geez, I hope that wasn't tooooo emo or crazy. At least there was a lot of the sexy ginger Larten ^_^ Review some more and I will write up the next chapter. Oh, and please feel free to come up with suggestions! I will gladly pretend to take them into consideration lol jk**


	6. No Longer A Myth

**Ahhhh! I got a lot of unexpected reviews, but all welcomed :) Thanks so much to Riza Tukudo, nekoshieo-san, Vampiric-Vampaneze, SilverVenom, and my most favorite reviewer in dah world-Strawberry Bijou! She gave me like five reviews (IN A ROW) in one day lol If you have epically failed to read her amazing story "The Midnight Awakening" YOU NEED TO! Now! In fact, you should read the stories of all the awesome people who reviewed me. They are all incredible. Anyways, enough praise for now, I believe it's story time.**

**Chapter Sechs**

I had finally managed to avert my eyes from Mr Crepsley after the longest time. How would I like to start all over again? Well, I wasn't entirely sure. For most of my life I had lived with a drunken mom and an abusive dad in a broken home, my friends were mostly back stabbers and drop outs, and sometimes I didn't get the best grades, but to start over completely was-no. What was I thinking? I did want to start over.

"Yes," I mumbled with a far-off gaze, "I would love to."

Mr Crepsley stood a second later and stepped in front of me with a smile and extended his hand to me. My hand slid into his as I stood, and we walked together into the next hallway. "You and I shall discuss this matter later. For now, you shall meet a few other members of the Cirque." he said. When we entered, two of the Cirque members were standing there. It was Truska and the snake boy again. Even though I didn't see is act, I was pretty sure he was no stage hand.

I gave an akward smile and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry about earlier. I was just really upset. I hope I didn't hurt you." I sighed and gave a quick frown at the two of them. The snake boy walked over towards me and pulled out a coke can from behind his back.

The boy was very cute now that I took the time to look at him. Shimmering dark green and light scales were in place of normal skin, and marigold locks drooped over his shoulders. "I brought a drink for you to, um, drink!" he chirped while handing me the ice cold soda. I grinned and held out my hand to take it. As the can past from his hand to mine, they touched, and I felt how snake-like they really felt.

I shook my head in astonishment. "You are the coolest thing I have ever seen!" I smirked and looked him over a bit more. He just stood with a boyish grin and allowed me to feel his arms and chest. It felt so, just, cool! After some more admiration, he finally headed off to do chores and what-not, leaving myself with Truska and Mr Crepsley.

The bearded women, who was not sporting her beard at that moment, let out a series of what sounded like seal barks. She walked over and wrapped her arms around me in a genuine huge. It warmed my heart and I hugged back with force.

Truska left a couple of minutes later, now only Mr Crepsley and I remained together. The silence around us, rather around me, gave my mind time to think of what happened earlier. I still could not believe it. I felt as if it all happened in a matter of minutes. Like, I swear, I was just relaxing on my bed with earphones in, listening to Rammstein! And now I was standing next to a kind, handsome, self-proclaimed blood sucker whom helped me with a wound in the street gutter, gave me a free ticket to a freak show, thus introducing me to my now dead friend.

Dead.

Realisation hit me again like a freigh train. Jay was dead. I looked over at a small round clock nailed to the wall. It was almost 3:00 in the morning. I had met Jay about midnight. Only three hours ago I had entered the large theatre, not knowing what would happen. The taste of nachos still lingered on my tongue and in between my back teeth. I hadn't even opened my Reese's yet. All of the sudden, I was enraged.

"Didn't you know how dangerous it was going to be?" I suddenly snapped. Mr Crepsley's green eyes widened at the angry accusation in my tone. "You've had that spider for years, you knew it was a killer! Why let people on stage with it?" I was angry, so very angry with him. "Renee, I was quite aware! Just not of your friend's severe case of arach-" "This is all your fucking fault!" I screamed and kicked over the table nearest to me.

I was beyond pissed. My eyes stung as they attempted to produce tears, though I think they were completely dry from earlier since none came out. Mr Crepsley remained very calm in the face as I continued to curse him and kick over things unessessarily.

"If I am not mistaken, and we shall ask Hibernius as well, Jay did not seem to want to come up on stage. You made him." he finally stated after a moment of calm. He was blaming me? I can't believe this shit! He was actually...wait.

Jay..._did _try to tell me something about not going, but I-I insisted.

It was my fault he was dead. Me.

My jaw dropped, but nothing came out of my mouth, not even the tiniest whimper. I had no right to disagree. I dropped down on the floor and balled my eyes out, my tear ducts now in full motion. I had never cried so many times in one night ever! I never wanted to again. "It was my fault, oh my God!" I cried into my hands over and over.

My hysterics must've made Mr Crepsley feel uncomfortable, for he didn't come to give a hug or anything. He knew I was feeling what I deserved. To my surprise, as soon as that thought crossed my jumbled mind, two arms wrapped around me and I was lifted from my sulking spot.

"I did not mean to throw that in your face. That was terrible of myself to do. Please do not think this way." his tone was softer than silk, which caused me to melt into his embrace. "Hibernius shall contact Jay's loved ones and closest friends. So you need to worry about that." "Who is Hibernius?" "That would be Mr Tall." Mr Crepsley said. Hibernius Tall, that had a good ring to it. "When can I start over? I want to get to that part. Please, Larten." I begged him through soft sobs. "We can start tonight. Hibernius gave me the ok while you were sleeping. You shall travel with myself and the Cirque Du Freak until, well, you shall see." He ran his fingers through my hair, then released me.

I sighed peacefully for the first time in a while. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said to him, and would remember to say the same thing to Mr Tall. We had a few moments of quiet until I decided to ask him something important. "So," I started while turning towards him. "Yes?" he questioned while shifting in the seat. "What's with this whole vampire thing? It seems very crazy to me, but," I paused, remembering earlier how we had arrived at the show. "Woah! That thing! How you ran here so fast! Tell me how you did that!" I jumped up from off of him and looked wildly at him. He chuckled at my now brightened expression and scratched his scar a bit.

"That my dear was called flitting. Only full blooded vampires, and our blood cousins the Vampaneze, are able to flit." Mr Crepsley stated, stretching his slender legs out. I cocked a brow and thought for a bit. "What are Vampaneze? I haven't heard of that before." I questioned. Mr Crepsley put a hushed finger over his lips. "They are unimportant as of now. The subject would go right over your head if I were to attempt to explain them." I decided to drop the subject instead of pushing him. The whole flitting deal really excited me, and I wanted to see him do it again.

Mr Crepsley stood patiently as he noticed me about to ask a question, as if he knew. "This may sound stupid, though I think it is ridiculous. You aren't affected by garlic are you?" I asked innocently. A hoot of laughter echoed from the hallway to the ceilings from him. "No my dear, we are most certainly not affected by garlic, nor by crosses or holy water." he smiled again.

"This is all so confusing!" I leaned over and covered my face with my hands. "I am really having a hard time with this vampire thing. If movies and books about vampires lied, how am I to know whether you're a vampire or not?" Mr Crepsley smiled, "Not all portrayed in films and novels is false. Vampires do in fact drink human blood, though we do not kill our food source as many like to believe. We are affected by sunlight, more than five minutes of exposure is enough to give us a throbbing headache and reddened skin. More than an hour could be fatal. Our pictures cannot be taken; something to do with the structure of our atoms. Full vampires are also ten times stronger and faster than humans, observe."

Leaning back against the steel chair, I watched as Mr Crepsley stood, pushed back the chair he was sitting in, and walked to my side. "Do you see that chair over there?" he pointed a thin finger way down the hallway, to a chair about 20 or so feet away. "Yeah I see it." I slid around in my seat and faced where he was pointing. "Watch this." he said, and snapped his fingers.

My jaw dropped. The chair had disappeared! It was just there a second ago! Chuckling caused me to turn back around. It was Mr Crepsley, and he was holding a chair. No way. "Impossible! It is not the same chair!" I argued, though in the back of my head I knew it was it. "You need to pay closer attention. Take it back down to where it was. Actually, a little farther down than before."

Doing what he said I jogged down the hall and put it about six feet further down. I was about to run back when he put out his hand. "Just stay there!" he shouted. I paused with a foot mid-air then stepped back. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. Just as soon as I did the chair in front of me was flying down the hall crazy fast and was once again in the hands of Mr Crepsley. "What the fuck? How did you-"

"Watch your tongue or I shall wash it for you." Mr Crepsley was in front of me now out of nowhere. I screamed and scrambled backwards in fright. "H-h-h-ow?" I stuttered. "As I said, we vampires are over ten times faster than even the fastest of humans. I am able to move faster than the human eye can see. When we flitted here, no one was able to see us at all. You could say we were invisible." he explained. I wiped my sweaty hands on my shirt and nodded my head. "So you truly are a real vampire. I can dig it." I grinned and moved closer.

Mr Crepsley ran a hand through my hair and pushed my face to the side. "So you are interested in leaving, are you not?" he asked with all around slyness. "Yes." I finally stated without hesitation. "I want to go back home and get my stuff though if that is ok. There isn't much, just my clothes, camera, iPod, and laptop. Could you take me there Mr Crepsley? I don't want to go alone." I asked while trying to hold down the bile in my throat.

"Yes, let us go now so we shall have everything ready before sun rise. You will not see me during the days as I sleep. I go to bed from sun rise to sun set. We shall see one another at night, for as long as you decide to stay up. I am sure for a teenager, that will not be difficult for you to do." I nodded in total agreement and smiled. Staying up past midnight was my specialty.

"Ok, let's go now then. Just take me back to where we first met. My house is right down the street from there." I said to Mr Crepsley, who had already made his way to the next hall. "Are your parents asleep at this time?" he questioned. It was getting close to four in the morning, but that meant nothing when it came to my parents. Sometimes they would miss a night of sleep in replacement of drinking.

"My mom is probably passed out, and hopefully so is my asshole dad." I hissed. "Very well, since you are not certain I shall come with you inside, or wait outside your window at the least. After tonight you will not have to worry about them anymore." he said with confidence. His words were kind of comforting, even as a small chill ran up my back and into my heart.

If only vampire's held the power of foresight. I would know for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Renee can be a serious cry-baby, but for a logical reason. Poor Jay :( He was sexy as hell, right? Next chapter Renee and Crepsley head back to her ex-home, and not all goes as planned. R&R and give some super-dee-dooper suggestions! Yes, that was a Barney reference.**


	7. Grease Paint and Monkey Brains

**Yeah so it has been a while since I have updated, SORRY! I was just not too happy about this chapter. I never meant to make my story so depressing and emo. But I promise this will be the least super horrid chapter! Things will look up and humor will live again! Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter, and every chapter before that one.**

**Chapter sieben**

So many stars were out tonight. It wasn't normal, not normal at all. Then again I never truly paid attention to the sky until now. I was safe and free to enjoy myself because I had a six-foot-four vampire by my side. Mr Crepsley walked briskly next to me as we headed towards the middle of the street. We were heading to a shit-hole. My home that was no longer mine as of three and a half hours ago. Time flies cruelly.

"Ready to flit?" he asked while stopping near a parked silver mustang. "Sure, are you going to bend over for me?" I responded, then cracked a smile as I realised how wrong that sounded. I guess he didn't get the dirtiness of what I said since he nodded and turned, getting into a somewhat familiar position. Once again I allowed my eyes to run over his tight, round-"We must not waste any time! The sun will be up in a few hours and I want to have time to get you situated here." Mr Crepsley barked.

I walked up behind him and, got onto his back calmly this time, and he began to run. The second time flitting was better than the first since my mind was calm enough to enjoy the flit. I wondered how he was able to avoid hitting things as he flitted. What if a bird flew in front of him? Or a kid ran out into the street to get his ball? Yes, that usually only happened in the movies, but still. I nestled myself comfortably against him and watched the euphoric colors and imagines all around us.

About ten or so minutes past when Mr Creplsey began slowing down to a jogging past. I had been resting my head against his shoulder just enjoying the view, and only noticed when the colors of the scenery went from mixed to slightly normal. The anxious feeling I had been holding all night was beginning to rear its hideous face as we stopped next to a flickering street light. Once I hopped off, I look over to see a familiar house. Not mine, but the one I had sat in front of earlier. Seeing this I looked down at the street gutter. My blood.

"This is where I met you. So your house is just down this street, aye?" Mr Crepsley wrapped his cloak tighter around him. A cold front had rolled in less than a week ago, so the nights had been extra chilly. Even vampires felt the chill of the night I guess. There was much to learn. A silent nod was all I gave in response to his question. We started walking with only the sounds of dogs in the distance and our shoes against the road to keep my mind of of what was to come.

My house, ex-house, was black as pitch on the inside. Other people would have automatically assumed either nobody was home (during the day) or everyone was asleep (at night), but my dad was a total paranoid freak. He once thought there were people inside our attic and blew holes into the ceiling with a shotgun. Apparently that was where he hid his valuable pills, and thought they were being stolen.

Long story short he ended up super-tinting the windows in fear of "outsiders" peeking into our lives. "There are no lights on. A good sign." Mr Crepsley said unknowingly. "Our windows are heavily tinted, so I can't confirm whether they are asleep or not. Hell, sometimes they drink by candle-light." Once I said that, questions of how I ended up as normal as I was went buzzing through my head.

Quietly we slithered up the sidewalk and made our way around the side of the house, ducking beneath the windows and watching our step over strewed-about branches and bricks. I held out an arm, stopping Mr Crepsley from walking further, and pointed upwards towards a medium sized window. There was the smallest amount of tint on mine since I wished to look out into the garden I had planted.

"You stay outside for a moment while I grab my things. Ok?" I whispered to the kneeling vamp. "Do you need assistance?" he whispered with stern eyes. "I can get in quietly since I know where everything is." He nodded and scooted back some to give me room to jump up. I did, and unlocked the hinges to get in. Once I stepped inside, noises from the other room made me gag. The sound of his moans and a squeaking bed forced my legs to move over to my dresser, and I pull out all the clothes.

T-shirts, underwear, blue jeans, bras, socks, and my favorite pair of Pirates of the Caribbean boxers were placed in a suitcase within five minutes. Next I grabbed my iPod, laptop, and camera with the cords it needed. As I whipped around to throw them in the bag, the cord smacked against my lamp and knocked it onto a metal chair in the corner. That was _very_ loud.

I froze completely afterwards and my eyes glued to the door. Normally I would have thanked the Lord that the noises in the next room stopped. Now I dreaded it. What turned my veins into liquid ice was noticing my door was unlocked.** Footsteps**. Oh fuck! I threw the rest of my shit into my pack and reached for a small photo album, when the door swung open and smacked the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" my dad bellowed, then cocked his beloved shotgun in his left hand. "I-I-was just getting my things." I whimpered, not even daring to talk back at him. "I threw your ass out for good! And now yerr breaking in to steal shit? Hell no!" he came towards me and dropped the shotgun, deciding to use his hands instead.

A scream was able to escape my throat before two scarred hands wrapped around it and brought me to the ground. The lamp and the computer chair were knocked over by the force, and the bandage covering my wound came undone. "I guess I didn't slice you good enough earlier you little bitch!" he spat when he looked at my arm and saw no wound.

Out of nowhere my dad and I were flying across the room and smacked into the wall. His hands finally released my bruised throat, but only because the force of the blow left him dazed. "Renee, hurry up and grab your belongings. We shall be leaving immediately." a smooth accent calmly ordered.

I sojourned where I was for the longest moment, longer than I had liked, out of shock. Mr Crepsley finally came over and lifted myself from the the ground. "I did not mean to propel you dear. My apologies." he grinned for half a second. We turned and grabbed my suitcase off of the bed, and then..._click. _Oh fuck me. I felt the nozzle of something pure evil press against the back of my skull and move it foreword an inch.

Rough cackling from behind intimated a near fate. Death. "I would suggest putting down that weapon." said Mr Crepsley as cool as a cucumber. "Who the fuck are you talking to?" my dad moved forward to press his body against Mr Crepsley, with the gun still at the back of my head. Something came over me at that moment. Once, _just once_, I wanted to see if she would stand up for herself. "MOM!" I screamed it, and, nothing.

My calls went unanswered. "You dumb litt'l shit fuck," my father chuckled, "she been passed out over two hours! Though she'll wake up pretty sore, if you get that." he laughed some more. I gritted my teeth hard at the insinuation. "You know not of the powers we possess. I would suggest putting down that weapon." Mr Crepsley repeated sterner than before.

"Whose this scrawny fuck?" his breath tainted the back of Mr Crepsley's neck when he said this, and I knew if we were to flit again I'd be holding my breath. "More of a man then your fatass will ever be!" I yelled in response. My body tumbled over angrily as the tip of the gun smashed into my back. A ringing noise in my ear lasted a few seconds as I pulled myself up on all fours. Suddenly there was a scuffle behind me.

"Don't you ever say-what the, get the fuck away from me! Motherfu-" _BANG! _I covered my head and kept face down into the carpet. "You fuck- Help! Help!" _BANG!_

It was deathly silent. So silent I could hear the humming of our old wiring through the wall. A hand took hold of my arm tightly and lifted me up. "Do not turn around. We must leave at once, no discussion." Mr Crepsley stated as cold as iron. I shifted my eyes over and immediately back. I had to suppress a scream. I _had _too.

There was blood and what looked like brain matter splattered crudely across his face and clothes. At once, like he said, we were heading out of the window, with my bags secured in my grasp. Never again would I return to this house. My room had been...tainted in the most horrid of ways. Oh God, I'm gonna vomit!

I tried to keep it in, but, there was my dad's head splattered all over him! And my room. My mom! She's gonna see that!

I spit up on myself and moved away from Mr Crepsley as we walked across the yard and down the street. He was walking slower than when we first headed out. Whatever he had seen must have really fucked him up. I would have probably gone into a coma if I had seen it. My mom would most likely believe he committed suicide. For all he did to her and me.

"You shall not say a word of what happened. Do you understand me Renee?" Mr Crepsley had now moved in front of me, with most of the blood on his face wiped away. I shivered and nodded my head. He sighed and leaned down. "I did not kill your father, Renee. During the struggle I had moved the barrel from my face, and his hand grasped too hard on the trigger. I am sorry you had to witness it." There were tears forming in his eyes as he gazed away from me.

I nodded then hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. To my surprise he gave me a deep, tender kiss on the side of my neck that lasted a few seconds, which caused me to tingle. Not the perfect time for that, but he was really upset. I don't know. What a horrible night! Where were my usual signs of a bad night to come? Possibly there were none for such a night. All I want to do now was sleep, I wanted to sleep it all away.

"Let's get back to the theatre and sleep forever. That would be nice." I stated with my head rested against the side of his face. I could feel him nod, and I jumped on his back to flit.

_Please, let there truly be beauty in the breakdown._

* * *

**A/N: I do not have much to say right now. I could really use some useful suggestions and tips on how to make this one better-unless you all like it the way it is. I'm really critical of myself, mostly because I want to write something that pleases readers :) R&R.**


	8. And Snakes are Scary, why?

**Thanks to those loyal readers who once again reviewed and keep me motivated. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter acht**

In my eyes, there was never anything more powerful then the human mind, the brain. I mean, think about it. You could create images in your mind that would be impossible in "real life". You could hear things that are not there. You can feel things other people cannot. Sure, they share the same emotions, but they wont feel it the exact way you do. That was all I could think about as I laid on the fouton in the room at the Cirque. Mr Crepsley and I had returned about forty minutes ago, and I had immediately walked back to my room. Mr Tall had approved of me staying even before we told him the situation.

For a while I had wondered how other people saw the world. Some said they found the world to be inhabited by creatures that didn't really matter, and there was nothing looking after them. Those creatures were human beings. Some saw it as something that could chew you up and spit you out. Others weren't "deep" enough to tell me what they thought, maybe it's because they didn't actually care. Usually in the end they ended up asking me the same question. "How do you see it then, Renee?"

I told them I hadn't figured that out yet.

That got me to thinking. How did Jay see the world? How did my father see the world? Hell, maybe they didn't see anything worth while. Maybe they saw nothing. I would never know now. Maybe someday I would ask Mr Crepsley how he viewed the world. Someday. All of these thought made me think about yesterday. It had technically been a new day since sun down, so it was now Sunday. I never thought my weekend could turn out this way. Who would've ever imagine that? I would want to meet whoever did.

Someone opened the door to my room and a blinding yellow hall light streamed in next to my face. "I brought you some dinner. I know it is a few hours until breakfast, but a hearty meal might make you feel better." Mr Crepsley gave a warm smile and walked over next to my slumber spot with a bowl of something mouth watering. "It is a zucchini-cheese bake. There is no meat in it since I know you do not eat it. There is just cheese, zucchini, parsley and I believe some onion." he explained while handing me the warm bowl. The bake was somewhat runny like soup, but looked incredibly delicious.

"Thanks Mr Crepsley. Who made it?" I smiled and stirred it around a bit before taking a bite. So freaking good! "Truska made it a little while ago. She is quite the cook." he rubbed his hands together as if he were cold and looked down at me. My face must have been showing what I felt, bliss, because he smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Good, is it not?" I could only nod and grunt with pleasure. Truska must've been the main cook here, cause she was damn good. The perfect amount of seasoning too. Salt, pepper, garlic and a hint of sugar.

I downed the food in silence while Mr Crepsley took a seat next to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I slowed my chewing and thought for a moment. I tapped my spoon lightly on the rim of the bowl. It was strange because I honestly wasn't sure. My mind was trying to repress the memories of tonight I guess. Unfortunately I was not going to let that happen. Later on when I could actually get some sleep for once, I was going to try and get out most of my frustration. Music therapy was always a big help to me. Locking away memories as terrible as these could prove to be disastrous in the future.

Mr Crepsley took my empty dish and sat it next to his leg after I scraped out what was left of the delicious food. I was definitely going to praise Truska on her mad cooking skills when I got up. I looked over for a moment. Mr Crepsley was resting next to me, lean back resting against the wall. He was in different clothes now. A normal red t-shirt and a pair of long cotton pants, red of course. "How are you doing Mr C?" I asked in a tender tone. I never liked my normal voice. It sounded like a stereotypical stoner, which I sometimes hated. I knew how to soften my tone though and sound a bit more clear minded and feminine.

He shifted he head lazily and gave a small absent smile. "I am quite tired. Very long night. About twenty more minutes and the sun will be up." I gave a _hmmf _sound to that. We had left around, I wanna say at three o' clock to go fetch my things. That whole ordeal took about an hour. Afterwards Mr Crepsley was too upset to flit, so we walked. That took a good long while. "Hunny, go get some sleep. You've delt with so much shit tonight." I leaned over and took hold of his pale hand. It was big and strong, with thin fingers with the slightest amount of light ginger hair on the knuckles. Barely noticeable but there.

A small knowing chuckle escaped his lips and blended into the silence around us. "You are one to talk." I gave a chuckle of my own and snuggled my head back against the pillow. He gently rubbed my hand as I still held onto his. At a time like this, whether or not we had known each other for less than a full day or ten years, the comfort I felt with him was nothing I had ever felt before. I had never had anyone make me feel better in this way, so the experience now was really nice.

Silence followed for another fifteen minutes or so when I could hear Mr Crepsley's breathing become soft and mellow. I looked over to see that he had fallen asleep against the wall, his head craned in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. I reluctantly let go of his hand and rolled off the futon to my feet. Leaning in front of his from a distance I rubbed his leg to wake him. "Hm, what?" he sighed. "You fell asleep while sitting here. Come lay on my bed and get some good sleep." I stood and held out my hand. "I believe I shall retire to my coffin so as not to interrupt you." he smiled and took my hand.

"Coffin? You have a real coffin you sleep in?" I sounded very surprised when I asked him which caused another small laugh to come from him. He rubbed his eyes groggily then nodded. "Well some of what you hear about vampire's is true. Most vampires do sleep in coffins and we cannot have our picture taken either if you wish to know." he said. "Can you see your reflection?" I asked, then felt really stupid. I had failed to notice the mirror behind him, only seeing it a milli-second after asking. Sure enough I saw the back of him in it. "Oh!" I stated and huffed as I pointed behind him. He laughed.

"Can I see your coffin?" I asked him before he could leave. "Yes, you must come with me." he said and headed for the door. "No I'll just stay here and see it." I joked at his comment. Mr Crepsley turned and swiped at my head. I pushed his arm away and chuckled. We headed down two hallways and entered a room that looked similar to mine. The only differences was a small cage, some flyers, a rack of clothing and, oh yeah, a huge onyx coffin in the near middle! The lid was opened and I could see it was cushioned with gorgeous dark crimson silk and a matching blanket and pillow. Oh how I wanted to sleep in this now.

I gently felt the inside of it. "It is nice?" Mr Crepsley questioned as he noted me caressing the material. "Extremely beautiful." I said, "Must be really comfy." Mr Crepsley took off the shoes he was wearing and lifted himself up and over the side of the coffin, then got really comfortable beneath the blanket. He nodded when he had got himself situated. I blushed a bit seeing him in the coffin. He looked so...sexy and mysterious! I really needed to control my hormones. "You do a good job here at the Cirque and you might just end up with one of your own." he winked.

This confused me. Did he mean I was going to die, or was he actually going to buy me one? "What was that suppose to mean?' I asked with a strange look. "Let us talk about it some other time. I shall see you whenever you get up. Actually I will see you around six or seven in the evening." he smiled and laid himself back. "Oh. That sucks." my mood suddenly went down (as if it could go any lower) and I nodded my head in disappointment. So I leaned over the coffin and planted a kiss on the side of his lips before pulling back. "That was quite nice." he gave a sly grin with a flushed face.

I blushed as well before stepping back, saying goodnight, and watching him shut the lid of his coffin. Now it was time for my sleep. I headed out of his room after turning off the light, and made my way back to my room. I was almost there when someone tugged the back of my shirt. I turned to see none other than Alexander Ribs in a wife beater and shorts. "Hey there Renee. Glad to know you'll be a part of the roster now." he said in a genuine tone with a genuine smile. "Thank you sir. I'm not really part of the roster though. Not sure what I will do actually." I stated in all honesty. What could I do?

"Knowing Larten I'm sure he will find something for you to do. Anyways, I need to go get some work done. See you later on today." With that he left me to head into my room for some rest. It was so chilly and wonderful when I arrived there. The tile floors were nice and cold and the bed was beckoning me to it. What was even better was the smell of Mr Crepsley's cologne was still circulating around the room by the blowing fan. I shivered and plopped down onto the bed. I fell asleep within minutes.

When I finally woke up it was two in the afternoon. I felt as if I had wasted my day for sleeping so late, but I would make sure not to do that again. The sun had let in the most beautiful color of light through the window near my bed. It was a mixture of orange and yellow that I had never seen during this time. I stretched my entire body in the bed before rolling over onto the floor and struggling to get up. A tiny laugh caught my attention and I turned my head to see Evra standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon miss Renee." he smiled and walked over to where I laid.

"Morning Evra. Oh, afternoon Evra." I smiled and got myself off the floor. When I stood up I realised how much taller I was than him. At least four inches. "How old are you anyways?" I asked, wiping sleep from the corners of my eyes. "Fourteen. My birthday is in seven months. What about you?" he asked right after. "Seventeen. Mine's in four months." I rubbed my fingers through my hair and shook my head. Evra motioned for me to come with him out into the hallway. In my room I could smell the faintest scent of bacon of something mouth watering, and now the smell bombarded me out in the hall.

"Good God, is Truska cooking up paradise?" I moaned and swallowed a pool of spit that formed in my mouth. Evra grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah she is cooking breakfast and lunch. There are some other people helping her too. Can you cook anything?" he asked me as we rounded the corner. "Yeah I can cook. Mostly eggs, soup, pasta and what not." I said. The culinary arts had always fascinated me, and I was really into the Food Network. I had thought about taking a cooking class during high school, but I never got around to it.

We pushed open the door that lead into the cooking and eating area. I was amazed at what they had turned this theatre into. The room I was staying in must have been one of the larger dressing rooms or a cleaned out storage room. I'd have to ask later. Some of the Cirque members were already eating when he entered. Four people I did not recognize were munching away at some omelets, sausage and an endless supply of waffles. I noticed three chicks, two of which were twins, and a man with half a body and hulking arms. Man they looked good too.

One of the twin chicks noticed myself and Evra. She whispered to her sister and they both looked over. This caught the attention of the other two people I didn't know. This made me all nervous feeling, but I guess Evra wasn't good enough or old enough to pick up on that since he grabbed my hand and led me over to their table. His hand felt so weird! Ugh, I could not get over it! It was great. "Hey you guys, this is Renee. The girl we were talking about earlier." he introduced me in a way that made me curious. What had they been saying about me?

The man with the strong arms slid off his chair and hand-walked over to me. With one hand he kept himself up as he extended the other one out. "Hey Renee. Hans Hands at your service." he said in a very mild German accent. I almost squealed as I took his hand. "Are you German?" I asked with concealed excitement. "Ja, ich bin Deutsch." he gave a wide smile, showing off a set of really nice teeth. "Das ist ganz toll!" I enthusiastically responded!" Hans laughed, "A girl who knows her German, I love it!" he said and patted the back of my leg. The three girls chuckled at our display and pulled out a seat for me.

"Gertha Teeth, nice to meet you." a woman with long brown hair stated. She was around five-four and had a well built body. When she smiled at me I almost crapped. Her teeth were not only large for her mouth (not super freakishly though) but they were flawless! "Holy shit your teeth are perfect!" There wasn't even any trace of food on them, and she was eating no more than two minutes ago. "I have the world's strongest teeth. They are imperishable. I can eat through almost anything, the only things I can't eat through are what I haven't tried yet." I liked how she didn't sound cocky when she said that, she simply winked.

My eyes shifted towards the twins. They were both dressed in tight dark green spandex with transparent milky stockings. There hair was black and pulled back with milky white ribbons. "We're twins." they said in unison. I couldn't help but to laugh and nod my head. "I figured that much. Do you two do gymnastics and stuff?" "Yep. We twist around one another and do flips and other things that make men in the audience lose their minds. They are such animals!" the twin on the left said. Too bad I had not been able to see them perform their-oh shit.

"I ruiend the chance for people to see you act last night! That is what you all were talking about. I am guessing you guys hate me...that really fucking sucks." I moaned and ran a hand through my hair, pulling out a few hairs as I did. Immediately they denied it. "Oh God no!" said Hans Hand while taking hold of my arm. "That is not what we said at all! What happened last night was a horrible accident. We're more concerned about that than us performing." he assured me. That comment hit me like a ton of bricks and got me to think of something I wish I hadn't.

I scanned over the five of them before asking. "What happened to his body?" The twins, Gertha, Hans, and Evra said nothing. "We contacted some relatives of him," a booming voice from out of the blue said, "they lived nearby and have taken him. Through the rest of the time afterwards we explained the situation to them, and they did not press charges." Mr Tall had walked next to me and squeezed my shoulder gently. "Oh...they were upset?" I foolishly asked. "Yes. Very." Mr Tall sighed. I shook my head slightly and shivered. Jay would have made a great best friend, that is the impression he gave me in that short amount of time.

Pushing those thoughts to the side I asked Mr Tall what I would be doing around the Cirque. "Well, you will mostly be working with Larten. Laundry, cooking, setting up equipment and other small tasks would be just fine." he said in a calmer voice. I nodded in agreement. "We will be packing up and leaving for another town soon. Go get your things put up and perhaps help Evra with his packing." Mr Tall left afterwards, leaving all of us to do some work. "I never took my things out of my suitcase, I don't need to worry about that. What about you?" I yawned.

Evra pulled out a black hair tie from his short pocket and pulled him yellow hair back. "You can help me give my snake a bath." I snickered when he said that. Damn my dirty advanced teenage mind. "Renee! Not _that _snake! I mean the one I use during my act." he chuckled. My face turned blood red. I guess he wasn't as prude as I assumed. Awkward! "Yeah that would be cool. I've always wanted a pet snake so bring it on." Evra excitedly took hold of my hand and we started to walk. That's when my stomach growled. Evra simply stopped and pulled me back toward the food.

There had been so much to choose from! Truska and the other cooks had out did themselves. I decided on some scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, half a plate of home fries and a piece of stuffed french toast. Blueberries smothered that biznitch! Evra grabbed some eggs, bacon and sausage, two large pancakes and some apple juice. That little snake boy could pound some food down. I was impressed. After eating we finally made are way to where we'd be cleaning Evra's six-foot long pet snake.

He went into his room to fetch her while I filled up a big bucket with warm water. Less than five minute later he showed up with the snake coiled around his arms and back. "That is one badass snake you got. How old is she, if you know?" I questioned, all the while petting the snake's never ending back. "I've had her for about four years, so she should be about four and a half now." he said while handing her over to me. The snake was at least fourty pounds! I loved it though. It wrapped itself around me like it did to Evra. I giggled as its tongue flickered against my chin and I kissed it on the head.

"She likes you already!" Evra smiled warmly while dunking a sponge into the bucket. Evra had me hold her and entertain her while he gently scrubbed the snake down. "Doe she have a name? Ah! What the hell is that!" I freaked out when I felt something scalding run down the side of my body and drench my arm. Evra slapt a hand over his mouth and was trying not to laugh. "She just peed on me, didn't she?" I asked with closed eyes. "Yep." was all I got from the snickering snake boy. "How about you take her while I get on some not gross clothing." I gave the snake back and headed towards my room quickly.

I came back wearing a sleeveless white shirt and my boxers, but of course after all that time getting dressed, Evra was already in the middle of drying the snake off. "Damn! You could have waited!" I gave a laugh. "Oops, sorry Renee." Evra wrinkled his nose and stood with the towel. "What? Did the snake fart?" I asked, wonder what the face was for. He laughed and shook his head. "No, but I can still smell a bit of snake pee on you." he joked. I lurched for him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a headlock. "We're gonna be super friends." I growled in his ear, then gave him a small peck on the cheek.

I let him go and he laughed. "Excuse me children," a voice from behind stopped us. "It is almost five. Get to packing." Mr Tall said with a flicker of amusement. Time to finally start over.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Last night I was in a strange set of mind (strange as in different) and I really focused on writing a good one. Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	9. That Bastard Vur Horston

**This is one of my longest chapters so bare with me. There are not too many boring parts, at least I think, so you should enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my sexy ass reviewers, and to SilverVenom, who always finds my mistakes! Damn you! lol jk You're a big help to my writing, and have fun finding all of them in this long chapter. Also feel free to review me on what you liked, and just send what mistakes I made in a private message! lol**

**Chapter neun**

The rest of the afternoon was spent packing up equipment and introducing myself, with the help of Evra. By the time I had done my share of the chores it was already six in the evening and dark outside. I had just been wondering when Mr Crepsley would be getting up when I felt someone squeeze my shoulder. "I see you have had a long day." I turned to see the sleepless face of my new guardian. From the looks of him, he seemed to have been well rested, but his eyes still seemed red and his skin paler than when I first met him. Hopefully he would be better soon, so I could watch him perform.

I leaned over and gave him a brief hug. "Yeah, just been putting away equipment since we'll be leaving soon. What town are we going to?" I asked as we headed back inside the building for one last meal in this city. _My city_. "I am not sure yet, but we normally end up far away from the last city or town we perform in." he said. We entered the eating area and were greeted with a royal feast. There was a buffet table stacked high with whole chicken and hams, steaks, stuffed chops, mashed and baked potatoes, casseroles, salads, dozens of types of colorful vegetables, pizzas, pies, cakes, even breakfast items! Paradise!

Looking at all the food, I felt my ass get a little bigger. "I'm gaining pounds just looking at this food!" I laughed. Mr Crepsley made a face and led us towards the line. Evra, Alexander, and one of the pretty twins were up in line grabbing their dinner when we joined them. Evra grinned and patted my back when he saw me. "Hi Renee! Mr Larten." he greeted Mr Crepsley. "Mr Larten?" I looked up at the face of Mr Larten and winked at him. "You still call me Mr Crepsley." he stated before I could pick fun at him. "Renee!" someone called me from the front of the line. I turned to see Gertha waving me over.

I left Mr Crepsley and Evra and walked next to her. "Truska made you some special food since half the food we're eating has meat." I was starting to wonder how everyone knew I was a vegetarian. For the life of me I could not remember telling anyone. Maybe I did but forgot. I thanked her for telling me regardless and made my way to Truska. She was slicing up some huge pieces of ham when I finally got her attention. Of course I couldn't understand her when she talked, but she grabbed a plate and began piling food onto it. Mac n' cheese, potato pancakes, vegetable lasgna, and a big bowl of that zucchini bake!

My mouth watered at the sight of all this awesometastic food. "You're so amazing Truska! I love you." She giggled and put a hand on her flushed cheek. Once I got my dinner Evra came over and led me to our table. We were sharing it with the twins, Mr Tall surprisingly, Gertha and Rhamus Two-bellies! This was the first time I had seen him since my embarrassing moment on stage, but hopefully that moment had escaped him mind for the moment. I mean, I would lose focus on things like that if I was surrounded by as much food as he had. I sat in between Evra and Mr Crepsley, with Mr Tall right in front of me.

"It is good to see you again Renee," the colossus tipped his hat and gave a warm smile. "Hi Mr Tall." I blushed and sat down. _Great choice of words _I thought a moment after. For most of the dinner I was asked a bunch of questions like, "What grade are you in?" or "What do you think of the Cirque?" Things like that. I was thankful it wasn't all about me because once I had answered about eight questions the rest of dinner was a conversation between the roster about shows from the past, their personal live (nothing too personal though), and telling me about the places they had been to.

After the amazingly delicious dinner, with a huge piece of baked blackberry cheesecake and Belgian cream puffs, Mr Crepsley and I made our way outside where all of the vans were and climbed into one. There was a small mattress in the back with a sheet, a large red blanket, and two fluffy pillows. "Since it is my daytime I shall not need the sleep. You may go to bed whenever you wish." Mr Crepsley said while we were getting situated inside. It was a pretty big van, and there was soft grey carpet on the inside and a bench like seat on the side with soft cushions. I nodded, taking a seat on the bed, and faced him.

He must have been comfortable and use to vans like this since he immediately relaxed once the van started moving. The Cirque didn't drive their own vans, the stage hands took that job. Something hit me as we got further away from the theatre. I never said goodbye to my town and-my mom! "What if my mom freaks out because she can't find me and she sends people looking for me?" I asked Mr Crepsley with a anxious tone. I guess he had never thought about that since he got really wide-eyed at my question. "Oh goodness you are right. I shall have to speak with Mr Tall about that tomorrow." he stroked the scar on his face. It was a pretty deep scar, dark pink too, which really made it noticable against his white skin.

I nibbled on my lower lip for a moment as he did that. "How did you get that scar?" I bluntly asked him once he finished. He raised and eye, "That was somewhat rude, do you not think?" he seemed mad. It made me feel like crap for making him upset and immediately I began to ramble about how sorry I was. "Shh, Renee. It is alright." he cut in mid appology. I stopped and bit my lip harder than before as we looked at one another. "It is not a story I would like to talk about at this time. Perhaps in the near future I shall tell you the story. _Perhaps_." he emphasised the last word and gave me a discreet wink.

As the van drove on for another half an hour, my eyes began to sting with sleepiness, and the mattress looked really comfy. I moved my back away from the van and swung both my legs around, lifting the corner of the blanket as I did to slip beneath it. Mr Crepsley grinned as I did and continued resting his head against the back of the van. I saw this and grabbed the pillow I wasn't using. "Here Mr Crepsley." I extended the pillow towards him and he looked over. "Oh, thank you." he said while graciously taking the pillow and putting it behind his head.

I laid back right after and snuggled up with the blanket. Hopefully the van wouldn't be turning down any dirt roads or head through any noisy city soon. It was chilly in the van, enough to cover my arms with goosebumps, but the warmth of the blanket and knowing I wasn't alone made sleep come very easy.

* * *

_Mr Crepsley and I are in some bed room, with Evra in the corner asleep, and Truska watering some plants. My dad walks in. "Who wanted some milkshakes?" he asked with nothing to his tone. "You have the wrong people and room." Truska stated in plain English. Mr Crepsley was right up against me on the edge of the bed with his hand on my thigh, and a smile on his face. "You're so sexy." he said in a less than formal tone. I didn't say anything back though, but we started Frenching one another. And I could feel it. Everything._

* * *

I woke up from my dream after being shaken half to death by someone. It seemed that way since I was startled out of sleep, but I looked up to see the face of Mr Crepsley. He was leaning over me with his hand on my shoulder. I must've blushed when I saw him, because he asked why my face was so red. Though it was a stupid worry, it felt as though by looking at me he could see what I had just dreamed. It was still dark out. I noticed when I finally averted my gaze from him and looked to the front of the van. "We're getting close." the man driving told us with a friendly tone. "Thanks man. Why did you wake me up Mr C?" I asked, hoping I hadn't been talking. "You were whimpering in your sleep so I woke you." he said. "Oh," I said.

Since we weren't there yet I laid back against the mattress and closed my eyes. "What time is it?" I yawned and looked up at Mr Crepsley. Before he could answer me, the driver of the van said it was around 11:00. I had been asleep for about four hours. Jeesh, that dream felt as if it had lasted five minutes. Actually, it most likely did. I learned in psychology that normally when a dream seems to last for only five to ten minutes, that's how long it actually did, and if you dream about being attacked but can't run in your dream, it's because you're physically paralyzed during that particular phase of sleep. REM sleep, short for Rapid Eye Movement. This is when your most vivid dreams occur.

Psychology was going to be my major in college, but now I had the feeling that was never going to happen. I was a senior in high school, and now that I've left my town and everything behind, graduating and college seemed far from my future. It really sucked to be honest. I was looking forward to walking down the isle with my red cap and gown. Our school colors were red and white, which was cool beans in my opinion. We were the home of the Vikings and our rivals were the Green Devils. Man I would miss school. It was the one place I could enjoy myself, even if I got an occasional crappy grade in Algebra.

At this point I really wanted my iPod or laptop to listen to some music. I thought for a moment about asking the driver to turn on the radio, but got nervous and didn't. Mr Crepsley might not like my kind of music. He just he looked so relaxed against the pillow. Honestly I believed I was developing a crush on the vampire. He was such a unique person. Lush orange hair, deep green eyes, milky white skin, a smile that could melt ice, tall and lean figure, not to mention that ass! I snickered at that, which caught the attention of Mr Crepsley. "What is so amusing?" he questioned with sly curiosity. I giggled, "Oh, nothing."

Sleep once again took over me, but when I woke up hours later, I couldn't remember much of my dream. I think it had to do with my elementary school, a death camp, forests, and chocolate ice cream. Man my dreams were seriously fucking random. Anyways, the driver told me it was 6:00 now and we were almost at are destination. "What town are we in?" I asked. He was about to tell me when something smashed into the back of our van. The driver snapped forward but was wearing his seat belt. I was less fortunate and was thrown a foot to the front. It wasn't bad until something large slammed into me.

The body of Mr Crepsley was soon pinning me face down on the floor, with my face smashed into the carpet. "Gods!" I heard from above and was soon lifting my head to suck in much needed air. When I went to wipe the sweat off of my face, there was blood dripping down my lip. "Shit!" I cursed and plugged up my stinging nose. Mr Crepsley was at my side now to check me over for any other injuries. He seemed relieved once he realised I had only suffered a bloody nose. He pulled out another hanker chief from his pocket and had me hold my head back. "Are you two ok?" the driver asked and headed over.

"Just a bloody nose on her, I am fine though. What in Charna's guts was that?" Mr Crepsley asked, when the damaged back door of the van opened. It was two stage hands, Evra and Alexander. "You three alright? I hate to say that it was our van that plowed into you. Our tire blew out and we slammed into ya'll." I looked over Alexander to see their jacked up van. I mean that shit was totalled in the front. Evra moved out from behind them and hopped into the van with us. "That was really scary! And it really freaked out my baby." he was referring to the snake, I think? He noticed my nose after a few seconds and gasped.

I told him what happened, at the embarrassing expense of Mr Crepsley, and we shared a chuckle afterwards. The road we were on was pretty much deserted with the exception of our eight white vans. Some stage hands began changing the tire on the other van while everyone else waited. Mr Tall was now up and about outside with the freaked out Cirque. It was strange how Mr Crepsley, our driver Kennedy and myself hadn't heard the apparently loud blowout from the tire. Most of the crew and roster said it had sounded like a gunshot. I was bewildered along with Mr Crepsley and Kennedy.

While we were waiting Evra and I began to talk, mostly when I told him what I thought my second dream consisted of. "Wow. That is one creepy combination for a dream!" he laughed. I nodded and shook my head. "What was your first dream about?" he asked a second later. I blushed and said I had forgotten it. He eyed me as if he knew I was lying, but dropped the subject and told me about his semi-weird dream about scorpions, hanging out in a forest and the theatre we had just left. Fifteen minutes after we had stopped everyone was getting back into the vans, and we were off once more.

Mr Crepsley had stayed in the van since the sun was starting to set, and I could tell he was really uneasy now. "Just get under the blanket for now, and I will somehow get them to set up your room and coffin first." I said as he made his way underneath the blanket. "Thank you Renee." was all he said before speaking no more for the rest of the twenty minute ride. Once we came to a stop, I saw that we were in an open field not too far from a town in the distance. I remembered I asked Kennedy about what town we were in, but as soon as we stopped he had jumped out and went to get checked for whiplash. Lame.

When the third van came to a halt, the towering figure of Mr Tall stepped out. He squinted his large eyes and turned away from the sun. He saw me and waved. I motioned for him to come over, which he did, and I told him about getting Mr Crepsley his coffin. "We have someone on it right now. We all know the importance of keeping vampires out of the sun. Larten had been with us for over a decade." he smiled. "I thought he had been with you guys longer? Like fourty years." I said, remembering the conversation that we first had about his vampirism. Seemed like ages and ages ago since that.

Mr Tall nodded his head. "Larten has been with us for that long, but not at just one time period. He was with us for about forty years when he was younger then headed off into the world with his mentor. A vampire leads an adventurous life. He came back after a long absence about ten years ago. He left once while he was with us, but only for about three weeks. He was tracking down some boy who decided to steal his spider after a show. I believe this is the same town. He might remember it." he said. Someone had managed to steal that monster of a spider? That seemed unreal to me. I wanted to ask more, but he was busy with the busted van, so I let him get to work after we talked a bit more. Someone had set up Mr Crepsley's own van with coffin and all by the time he left.

I went back to our van and woke him up. He had fallen asleep during the wait, and was a little grumpy at first. When I told him about his coffin being ready he lightened up a bit and headed outside with only the blanket shielding him from the sun. It felt like I was leading a prisoner or Michael Jackson's kids through a crowd of people. I laughed at the thought, but Mr Crepsley was too focused on getting to the van to ask what I found so humerous. When he reached the van parked next to a small shrub he handed me the blanket, bid me a goodnight, gave me a small stroke across the cheek and shut his doors.

I was happy to see the doors shut before he could see my face flare up for the dozenth time while being with him. "Renee!" someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed from fright. Instantly I covered my mouth when I saw the face of Evra. I was so close to slapping him when I felt a _whoosh _behind me. "What happened?" Mr Crepsley had a wild look on his face. "This damn snake ass scared the fuck outta me!" I growled and lifted my hand, pretending I was about to back hand him. He shickered and ran away. "Go beat him somewhere else. I am going to bed now." he grumbled and shut the doors again.

Evra was going to get it now! I turned and tried spotting the slithering snake, and finally the sun bouncing off of shiny green scales showed me his exact location. "You little asshole!" I growled and ran after the little punk. He laughed and ducked behind a van. I caught him after his shorts snagged on the handle of the van door, which almost ripped off his shorts in the process, and proceeded to give him painful socks to the shoulder and a nookie. He groaned and laughed at the same time as I layed the smack down on him. "Evra! Renee!" Gertha called us over. I got up off the ground first, pushing Evra back down, and ran.

She rolled her eyes in amusement and gave me a handful of money. "Woah. What is this for?" I asked when I noticed how much she had given me. Forty bucks in two twenties. "Mr Tall asked me to give this to you for your work yesterday. Once you help us get things unpacked, you and Evra can go into town and buy some candy or magazines. Whatever you want." she gave me a friendly pat and turned around to get to work. Evra was at my side listening, so he and I headed off to work without delay...except for when he knocked my ass to the ground. I would sooo get him back later! Mark my words.

Basically the two hours I worked delt with getting the equipment out of the vans, things like speakers and special lights, and helping set up rooms for the Cirque, and Truska let me help with making breakfast! That was the most awesome part about working. We made stacks of waffles and pancakes, hash browns, corned beef hash, eggs that ranged from scrambled to poached, biscuits and gravy, pork chops and even fresh baked bread and cinnamon rolls. Truska had to keep me from drooling all over the food. I ended up carrying a damn rag around with me as I helped plate the food as well...not really.

The fact that Mr Crepsley was missing out on all the amazing food was strange, even though I knew this was his time to sleep. I wondered if he had to use nose plugs and breath out of his mouth to keep him from risking the sun in order to eat with us. I was coming up with some weird scenarios with him! After Evra and I stuffed our faces with food, we headed off into the town to see what was up. So he wouldn't have people bugging him about his scales, Evra wore jeans, a long sleeved shirt, sneakers, and a scarf and hat. I had to admit he could cover up well without looking goofy. It was chilly outside anyways.

Evra waited outside my van while I got on some new clothes, and we headed out. I just wore some jeans, a Marilyn Manson shirt and some different converse. Nothing too fancy. We headed off and made our way down the road. "Where do you want to spend your money?" Evra asked as we neared the first building ten minutes later. "Dunno. Have to see what they have here." The first building was just a bank, so we paid no attention. We also passed a school, a Payless shoe store and some restaurant called Shirley's Soul Food. If I hadn't of eaten breakfast already I would have tried out that place.

"Oh! Let's go there!" Evra tapped my shoulder and pointed towards an f.y.e. "Weird, I thought those were only in malls and stuff. Sweet! They have games, movies, music, posters and candy." I smiled and we headed into the store. The parking lot had about five cars in it, but there were about a dozen people inside browsing for stuff. I headed over to the music section. They were having a sale, buy one get one half off. I picked up a Foo Fighters cd along with some Alice in Chains. Evra came over and looked at them, but I could tell he was unfamiliar with them. It made me feel weird. I'd totally let him listen to my iPod when we got back if he was interested.

When I headed over with Evra to the magazines they had, two kids where fooling around in the comic section. One had really nice blonde hair, and his eyes were a really pretty blue. He was wearing normal looking pants with a black shirt and sneakers. The other boy had short brown hair and nice green eyes. Not as nice as Mr Crepsley's though. I rolled my eyes when that came to mind. The blonde haired kid took notice of us standing behind them and gave a friend nod of the head. I did the same right as the brunette kid turned to see us. He wore a plaid green and grey shirt with tan pants and sneakers.

"What's up?" the blond kid asked nonchalantly. "Nothin' much, just chillin and looking for music." I said as smooth as he did. I turned and grabbed the latest Revolver magazine. Lamb of God was on the front cover, with a few headlines about Atreyu, Slipknot, Serj Tankian and some bands I hardly knew. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the brown haired boy eyeing Evra in a weird way. "He's cold." I said, snapping the kid out of his apparent trance. "Sorry." he muttered while looking down. His friend slapped his back. "Darren has a knack for staring." "No I don't! Shut up Stevie!" he swiped at blondie.

I could not help but smile and give a small laugh at their display. Reminded me of my best friend and I when we were younger. She went away to college less than a year ago. To a whole different shitty state. I was so upset when she did, but happy at the same time. She was going to be a film major, even though she was one of the most talented artists I ever did see. "So what's your name?" one of them asked while I was spaced out. "Huh? Oh, Renee. This is Evra, my challenged life partner." I stuck my thumb out behind me and motioned to Evra, who grabbed it and twisted my whole arm.

"Shiii-I mean shizzle!" I stopped myself before I could cuss aloud in the store. The two dude, Darren and Stevie laughed. I raised my hand again to Evra, who once again decided to run, only this time ducking behind a stack of clearance items. "I've never seen you around here before. You in school?" Stevie asked while flipping through some comic book he held. "Just got here from another town not too long ago. I was in high school, but now that I moved I have to enroll in another, unless we move again. I'm a senior." I stated, not feeling too good about my partial lie.

"Pretty cool. I'm into older girls." Stevie winked. I had to suppress a mocking laugh at that. This boy was no doubt cute, but he was little brother cute. Besides, I liked the Darren boy better. He was quiet. "So, I'm gonna go check out the movie section. See you two cuties later." I winked and walked away with my magazine and cds in hand. Evra followed right after and we rummaged through the movies. I ended up buying three cds instead of just two, the magazine, and Return of the Living Dead 3. That movie scared the shit out of me! Zombies were one of my fears, but it was a damn good movie so I got it anyways.

Just as we started to leave, those two boys stopped us outside and asked where we were going. "Back to our house." Evra beat me to the punch. "You two are brother and sister?" Darren asked in a sweet voice. "Actually we're just brother and brother. Renee is a man." Evra snickered. I couldn't believe he had just burned me in front of two little boys. I turned and slapped the hell out of his head and knocked his hat of in the process. Bad mistake. Once the two boys caught a glimpse of Evra's scales they both went wide eyed and freaked out. "The snake kid from that freak show!" Darren screeched in terror.

"How the fuck did you know that?" I took a step forward and was tempted to grab him. "We saw him two years ago! We were twelve but I remember!" Stevie had an imensly frightening look in his eyes, as if something terrible had happened to him then. "C'mon Renee! We need to go home!" Evra pleaded with me and yanked me away from them. "Is that Vur Horston still there? Is that bastard there?" Stevie was screaming out that question, and I could still hear him for the longest time afterwards. We went away from them in a different direction so they wouldn't know where we were located.

"Who the fuck is Vur Horston?" I was red faced and shaking when I questioned Evra. "Mr Larten uses that name as a-what do you call a fake name again? Wait, an allies!" he said after a minute of thinking about it. "Why would that little shit want to know?" I gritted my teeth as we briskly walked towards the campsite. "Not sure. You will have to ask Mr Larten when he wakes up later. You might be able to get an answer from Mr Tall. He know _a lot _of things." Evra sighed. As we walked onto the site, I swear that Stevie kids eyes were glue to my back.

* * *

**A/N: I liked that ending a lot! Hope you all did as well. Tell me what you thought on this chapter. In the next chapter...I have no idea what will happen! lol R&R :)**


	10. Bitter Memories Over Great Food

**Here is the 10th chapter of The Vampire Meet: Being Again...obviously :) I changed the genres from Angst and Hurt/comfort to Humor and Friendship, but it could change again in the future. Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope more people read this story and really enjoy it...possibly relate as well.**

**Chapter zehn**

"Woah! Where the hell did this stuff come from?" I questioned with bewilderment to Evra as I saw the large wooden trailers spread about the field. The white vans were nowhere to be found, but they had all been replaced with the really beautiful trailers. They were a dark cream color with the trimmings a dark green, and the large carriage wheels were the same shade. "They show up a little after we do. Those are what we sleep in, not the vans. They leave right before the Cirque begins to pack up. That's why you've never seen them." he explained.

I looked around the campsite with a warm feeling inside. The scenery had become even more wonderful now that those white pedophile looking vans were gone. We were surrounded by trees for the most part, and the long open road was deserted. Now with the old-timey looking trailers everywhere, it seemed more peaceful here. As I was gazing about, Evra nudged my shoulder and pointed over towards a bunch of picnic tables. There, sitting at one of them, was Mr Tall. "Great, now I can tell him about those two boys." I said while walking towards the eating area.

"Hey you two!" Gertha called out by one of the tables. I broke my determined stare for a moment to wave and say hi to her. She motioned for us to come over but I shook my head and pointed to Mr Tall. I walked up to him as he was eating a late breakfast, well, late since we had eaten over an hour ago. "Mr Tall I need to talk to you a second." I said while taking a seat close to him. He looked up from his hot beverage and looked intently at me. "Evra and I ran into two boys in town who flipped out when they saw who he was," I motioned to Evra for a moment, "one of them started screaming angrily about Vur Horston, which I learned is Mr Crepsley."

Before I could continue with the rest of my story, Mr Tall sighed and nodded his head. "Darren Shan and Steve Leonard." he said, and my jaw dropped a bit. "Yeah that was them! How'd you know?" Mr Tall scooted the cup of coffee away from him and rested an elbow on the table. "Remember earlier when I told you about how Larten left us for a period of time to find his stolen spider? Well, this is the same town as I said, and that Darren Shan boy is the one who took her." he said while I just sat in shock. "As for the Steve boy, I will leave his tale up to Larten. For now I have much work to do. Sorry I am unable to tell you more. Until tonight." Mr Tall bowed, picked up his plate and cup, then headed off to his room in a flash.

With that Evra and I sat at the table quietly. That shy little shit head had stolen that monster of a spider? It was hard to believe. Hell, I would've been less shocked if Steve had been the one to do it! What puzzled me was how Mr Tall knew exactly who I was talking about. If this had been a town they had performed in before, then a lot of people might have recognized Evra. Well, I've been told before that Mr Tall knows many things. Maybe he's the world's tallest psychic. I don't know, but one thing that worried me now was if those boys came back to the show. That would make for one crazy ass night I'm sure.

I pondered a little longer until I felt someone poke me softly in the ribs. I turned. "Ah! Holy shit!" I gasped. It was four of the little people in robes. "You guys scared the shit out of me!" Evra and everyone around us laughed as my face turned red. The little people didn't though. They remained silent. Evra came up beside me. "They're hungry." he said. I looked back down at the four little ones all rubbing their bellies in unison. "Go get some breakfast, it's over there." I told them and showed them the table of hot foods. None of them budged. "You all can reach it, right?" I asked. Wow, that was really mean of me now that I thought about it. The little people didn't say anything about it though. They said nothing at all.

Evra nudged me once again and shook his head. "We go out and find dead animals to feed them." As soon as he said that I made a vomiting noise. "That's horrible! I ain't doin' that!" Evra shrugged and put a hand on my shoulder. "I can go out and do it, you can stay here." I pushed his hand off and walked over to the table of food. Truska was nowhere around, so I helped myself to some waffles, ham, bread, eggs, sausage and hash browns. I walked back over and put the plate on the ground in front of them. At first they didn't move, but the one with the limp leaned down and grabbed a waffle and some eggs.

Slowly the others followed and began to eat. "Mr Tall will not be happy about this." Evra warned me as we both watched the four hooded dudes, or chicks, chow down. Within a few minutes the food was gone and the four little ones rubbed their bellies again. "Yeah that was awesome, right? Glad to serve you all, " I rubbed the limping one's head and walked away with Evra, remembering the new cds I had bought today. I was looking at the names on the trailers, wondering where mine was, when I felt yet another poke in my side. I turned once again to see the four hooded people behind us.

"I guess your service wasn't good enough." Evra joked as they rubbed their bellies for a third time. "Well let's get them some more food!" I sighed, but Evra grabbed my hand. "We can't give them anymore of our food. We have to find them other stuff to eat. These things will eat anything you give them and as much as you give them. Here, you go chill and I will gather their food." Evra smiled and motioned for the little ones to follow him. So he left, and I just stood there looking confused. What the fuck where those things? I would have to ask someone later, though, all I wanted to do now was listen to some Foo Fighters.

My trailer was placed next to Mr Crepsley. One of the crew members had directed me after I asked where I was staying, and mine was in between Mr Crepsley and Evra. I thought that was an excellent set up, being so close to my two favorite freaks. Well, Mr Crepsley wasn't a freak in my eyes, but he believed he was. Proud of it too. I opened the door to my room and a smile immediately appeared on my face. The room was cold and smelled like maple syrup. The walls were a thick cream color with myrtle carpet and a small chandelier in the middle ceiling. The lights in it were white, not that gross yellowish color, and it was attached to the ceiling by a shiny chrome base.

In the back of the room there was a bed that had been made up like royalty. It was about five feet in length and four in width with beige sheets, a large carmine blanket, and two fluffy pillows with gold covers on them. The blanket was most beautiful though. Aside from the to-die-for color, there was a pattern of vines and leaves over it in gold and silver. After admiring it, and actually laying in it for quite some time, I checked out the rest of the room. There was a silver mini fridge, a television with cable, a russet colored dresser that had already been packed with my clothes, and my laptop, iPod, and camera were resting on a small glass table in front of a couch. It matched the color of my blanket and was ultra comfy!

I had been carrying around my bag of purchased items since Evra and I were in town. It took me about fifteen minutes to set up my laptop and another five trying to get that damn plastic and tape off of the cd covers! Those things were a pain in the ass. I plugged my iPod into the computer and popped in the Foo Fighter's cd _The Colour and the Shape _first. My favorite song from them was Everlong, so I would've been crazy not to buy this album. I listened to the song four times in a row before the entire cd was synced to my pod.

The rest of the day I spend syncing my other cd and watching Return of the Living Dead 3. I had been able to convince Evra, Alexander, and Hans Hands to watch it as well. Needless to say there was going to be quite a few nightmares tonight, and not just for me. I took a nap around 4:00, and only woke up when someone knocked on my door. "C'min!" I groaned from sleepiness. The door opened and a sexy man with orange hair, green eyes, and vampire blood walked in. Mr Crepsley smiled, completely unaware of how I described him inside my head. "Good evening Renee." he said, sitting on the side of my bed.

He rubbed a hand along the fabric of my blanket, not knowing he was feeling me up, and nodded his head. "This is quite nice," he stated. "Tell me about it." I winked. He understood why a second later, then stopped and shook a finger at me. "Control yourself my dear." he warned, which only made me laugh. Things went quiet a moment later which was awkward at first, until I remembered what happened earlier on today. "Has Mr Tall said anything to you yet?" I asked Mr Crepsley, who was spacing off a bit. He looked at me and shook his head. "I have not see him tonight. What about? Has the schedule been altered for our next show?"

Sighing I proceeded to tell him. "No. Evra and I went into town today with some money and stopped at a store we both liked. They sell games and movies and stuff. Anyways, we met these two boys there named Darren and Steve. One was a blonde-headed little devil, the other was really-" "Shy? With green eyes, right?" Mr Crepsley cut in. I nodded a yes, and Mr Crepsley sighed in the way Mr Tall did when I told the tale to him. "What happened while you two talked?" he asked with a pensive look on his face. "We were fine in the store, though the Steve kid kept flirting with me. When we went outside though," I paused a moment to try and remember most of the details.

"They asked where Evra and I were headed to," I continued, "Evra told them we were going home. He was dressed so people wouldn't see his scales, and when he cracked a joke on me in front of them that made me feel embarrassed I slapped him and his hat fell off. When the two of them saw his face the Darren kid recognized him right off the bat. They knew he was from the Cirque because they saw Evra perform a while back. They were freaking out and that Steve kid screamed and asked if that "bastard Vur Hurston was still there." Evra and I got the hell out of there after that." I finished and let out a sigh.

Mr Crepsley didn't say anything for about a minute. When he did finally speak, he sounded worried. "I remember them. It was about two years ago if I am not mistaken. The show had been like all the others except for a different line up and audience. The two of them, Darren and Steve, were in the third row. It is all so clear. I had a feeling about them when I first noticed them in the audience. How two little kids came into possession of tickets, I do not know. One of them gasped when I first came out onto the stage, though I was not certain which one did. Now that I think about it, it must have been Steve."

I sat quietly the rest of the time as Mr Crepsley told me about how the Steve boy had asked Mr Crepsley to change him into a vampire! He apparently had a painting of Mr Crepsley in a comic or something, it was from the 1800s, and there was even an article about how Mr Crepsley's fiance left him because she found out about his vampirism. What a crazy chick! Well the Steve kid was really set on becoming a vampire, but Mr Crepsley was hesitant since he was only twelve fucking years old! Twelve! Yeah, I know.

To make a long story short, Mr Crepsley tested his blood and it turned out to be evil, so he refused to change him. Steve went crazy and swore he would grow up to be a vampire hunter and kill Mr Crepsley for denying him. After the Cirque had all gone to bed, Mr Crepsley was woken up by the sound of banging outside his coffin. When he opened the lid he found his spider had been stolen, and a note was left by Darren. Mr Crepsley tracked him down a couple of weeks later, after scoping him out, and took the spider back. Damn, sounds like an awesome story plot for a book.

"I was considering turning the Shan boy into a vampire, he seemed as if he would make a good vampire, but I realised he had a family and friends, and my heart never gave me a good reason to blood him." he coughed into his fist and looked at me. "So how do you blood people?" I asked as soon as are eyes met. "Why, are you interested?" he smirked. "Maybe." I answered back. This caught his attention and gave me the opportunity to learn something new about vampires. "Well when we blood someone, we transfer a certain amount of are blood into the person through are finger tips. See this?" Mr Crepsley lifted up his hands so I could see them.

On all ten of his finger tips there were light horizontal scars. I winced and put my finger tips on his. "That must hurt like a bitch!" I moaned, pushing my fingers a little harder against his. Suddenly he grabbed hold of my hands and pushed me back onto the bed with a wicked grin. My entire face caught fire as his body pressed against mine. He leaned down and smiled, "You have no idea." and with that, he let go and sat back up. It happened so fast that I could only lay there afterwards until he stood from the bed and extended his hand. "Let us go get some breakfast. I am quite hungry." he said, a hint of humor in his eyes.

It took me a moment to snap out of my trance, but I finally took his hand and we headed out of my room. _This vampire drives me insane._ We let go of one another and headed into the middle of the campsite. It was slightly crowded with crew members and Cirque performers setting up tables and fixing up the rest of dinner. Truska was hard at work with six other people cooking the food with five large grills, a smoker, and a special van equipt with two stoves and kitchen appliances. I knew this because we could see into the van from the way we walked.

Once the thoughts of Mr Crepsley on my bed went away, _for now_, the thoughts of his story buzzed around my brain. That's when it hit me. "What if Darren and Steve show up when you guys perform here? I would hate to have to lay the smackdown on Steve if he tries to hurt you. I have to admit, he was pretty damn buff for a thirteen-fourteen year old." I said. Mr Crepsley started to laugh at that comment, which made me laugh as well. Hell, I honestly wouldn't mind laying the smackdown on him! Little boy needs to learn a thing or two. Evra was chatting with Sive, one of the twins, when we walked up to them.

Once Evra spotted up his face lit up. "I was wondering when you would get up! Dinner is almost ready, oh, hello Mr Larten." he greeted him in his usual manner. Mr Crepsley gave a small grin and bowed. As he did I turned my head and made a farting noise with my mouth. Mr Crepsley went beet red afterwards and stood at full height. He was mostly embarrassed since it was a very convincing fart noise, and a lot of people had heard it and were staring. He walked behind me and put his lips right next to my ear. "Oh, I am going to give it to you later." he growled. I shivered internally. Never had he sounded sexier.

"Renee?" Evra waved his hand in front of me. "Huh?" I muttered. "Did you ask Mr Crepsley about those kids from this morning?" I became very serious and nodded my head grimly. "Walk with me so I can tell you all about this shit." The food was finished and on huge plates for us to eat by the time I had finished the story. "Now that you tell me this, I think I remember when he left us for that time. Mr Tall never said why Mr Larten did, but I guess that's why." Evra dug a fork into some scalloped potatoes and slowly ate. Once again Truska had rocked dinner to its core.

Steaks, chicken, chops with the works, burgers, casseroles, grilled veggie and meat kabobs, salads, soups, cakes, pie and much more lined one massive buffet table. Hell, I was tempted to eat some fucking meat it looked so good. Of course, I settled with the veggie kabobs, potato wedges, vegetarian Shepard's pie and some bitchin' dessert. We chowed down with a few crew members and a few performers until Mr Crepsley finally showed up to eat with us. He had a meat kabob, baked potato with sour cream and garlic chive butter, a scoop of casserole, a piece of cheesy bread, and a slice of rhubarb pie. As you can tell I love describing food!

Everyone had finally got their dinner and was chatting away, when a large howl startled me half to death. Evra chuckled and laid a hand on mine. "It's just the Wolf Man. He must smell the food. Want to go feed him?" Evra winked. "Sure, I will." I said and stood from my seat, only to be sat back down by two huge hands. "No need Renee, we have someone taking care of it." Mr Tall came and sat right next to me at the end of the bench. Mr Tall was eating as well. A burger, a veggie and meat kabob, casserole, some scalloped potatoes, cucumber soup, garlic bread, and two pieces of lemon poppyseed cake. "I didn't even see that! I need to go get some!" I said. Mr Tall chuckled and put the extra piece on my plate. I kissed him for that.

Truska walked over with a cooler of drinks and we each took one. "When is the Cirque going to perform?" I asked after taking a swig of coke zero. "Possibly tomorrow night. Two of our best performers are returning from their break. Cormac Limbs and Jekkus Flang." Mr Tall gave a smile as some of the people around us smiled and seemed excited. Cool, and I thought all of the performers were already here. It would be nice to meet the others. Hopefully they would be as friendly as everyone else.

"Speaking of performing, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go on as well?" Mr Tall said. It didn't occur to me that he was addressing me until Mr Crepsley tapped my shoulder. "Renee, Mr Tall is talking to you." he grinned. _Me?_ "Me?" I said, choking on the piece of onion I was swallowing. "Yes you!" Mr Tall laughed at my expression and patted my side. "Well I thought you could go on with Larten, be an assistant to him. Play the flute that helps control Madam Octa and-" "No fucking way!" I shouted and raised my hand. All eyes were on me. "I am not getting near that monster of a spider. No way in hell." The fact that he even said that made me want to storm off.

Mr Crepsley turned me around gently. "It was a suggestion Renee. I can understand though why you do not want to. Calm." I huffed and tried turning back around to eat, but he cupped my face in his hand and I swear, he was about to kiss me on the lips! His eyes became dough as he looked at me. Everything else was silent now. He moved his face down, I moved my head forward a bit, and as I began to slowly, _painfully_ close my eyes-"Cormac just arrived!" Sive called out to everyone in a giggling voice. I felt Mr Crepsley let go of my face. I opened my eyes to see that he had gotten up and left with the others...because Cormac Limbs had just arrived.

Damnit, I was so close to getting what I think I have been wanting? Yes! Definitely wanted it. Man, I hated Cormac already! _Whatever_. I'll just stay here and eat everyone else's dessert!

* * *

**A/N: You should give your thanks to Strawberry Bijou, she got me in the mood to write this chapter today. GO READ HER STORIES! Seriously, they be da bomb diggety! Anywho I hope to recieve more reviews. They, aside from the author metioned above, keep me wanting to write. I love knowing people like my story :)**


	11. Too Much For One Title

**Chapter elf**

Cormac Limbs turned out to be this good looking normal guy with short brown hair and a muscular frame. He came over with everyone who had left me to introduce himself. Right when I met him I liked the dude. Not only was he funny as shit, his talent was straight up amazing. I mean, there were no words to describe what he can do! This bastard could bite off a finger, chop off a hand or whole arm, and like a scene out of a movie, it would almost immediately grow back. Cormac enjoyed freaking the hell out of me with his talent as well. Biting a finger off and letting it fall into my food, real entertaining! I loved it. We chewed the fat for a while, great 50s saying, before he had to turn in for the night.

"Well doll face, it was wonderful meeting you," he said with a genuine tone, "but I need to get a quick meal and hit the sack. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Cormac bowed and headed over to the buffet. I smiled as I watched him walk away. What a killer dude. "I see you made yet another friend." a soft accent from behind me chuckled. I turned to see Mr Crepsley with humor in his eyes. My insides felt cold once I saw him, and I wondered if he remembered what he was about to do before Cormac came. If he was going to do anything, that is. "Yeah, he's really fucking boss." I took a quick glance over at the food table where he was chatting with Evra and Alexander.

Mr Crepsley narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger. "You had better watch your language Renee. I do not like that at all." he warned. I appologized on the spot surprisingly, and lowered my gaze. This must have caught Mr Crepsley off gaurd since he stalled a bit on his next words. "Well, yes. No need to appologize. Just be careful." he walked over and ran a hand through my hair. I shivered as his fingernails scraped gently against my scalp. The feelings I had for him were starting to scare me. On the inside I felt kind of slutty for crushing on him so fast, but Gods, I couldn't help it! Mr Crepsley was amazing in my eyes.

I mean first off, he helped me when I was wounded and offered me a ticket to an amazing show. Of course, he wouldn't have been the only one to help me, and at the time, I didn't know whether the show would be great or not, but still. Secondly, he got me out of a hell-hole and cares about what I do and say. Thirdly, his personality and looks meshed together make one sexy looking man. "Renee? Are you still with me?" I blinked and focused back on what was in front of me. Mr Creplsey was leaning down a bit with an odd look on his face. "I asked if I could talk to you for a moment in private."

"Sorry," I laughed and shook my head slightly. He smiled and we headed back towards my trailer. It was pretty chilly outside, and there were practically no stars out tonight. It bothered me. What good is a night without stars? All that was in the sky was a full moon. It was so beautiful. I loved being able to see the dark grey craters in it. Knowing they were, in reality, massive in size was even more intriguing. It was chilly inside of my trailer when we arrived, as it was before. There was a thermostat on the wall above the light switch, but I didn't touch it. If I did there would be no use of my blanket tonight.

My throat began to feel a bit scratchy so I went over and opened the mini fridge. There were three bottles of water, soy milk, V8 juice, and a twelve-pack of coke zero to drink. I grabbed a can of coke and turned to ask Mr Crepsley if he wanted something. "No thank you." he smiled as I shut the door. He was sitting on the sofa now with his legs resting over one another. They were so long and thin for a man. I wondered if he ever played basketball. A little stereotypical, but I couldn't help but wonder a moment. I sat next him with one leg underneath me and the other hanging over the side.

The carbonation from my soda made my throat feel worse, but I drank anyways as he started to speak. "Are you enjoying your time here?" he asked. A simple start to are conversation. I nodded my head and swallowed. "I love it here so far. People are nice, I've already made a close friend in Evra, my new place has a great feel to it and.." I paused a second and smiled softy, "being here has made me feel a ton of worth. I just love being here. I owe it all to you, you know?" I turned my head to the side and eyed Mr Crepsley. He gave a modest look and waved it off. "You are too kind. It was the least I could do." I laughed and moved closer to him.

"I believe it was destiny that brought me to you that night, in all honesty, " Mr Crepsley said, "I actually got a bit off course that night and ended up on that street out of accident. If it were not for the scent of your blood, we might have never met." I shuttered at the thought of never meeting him. "I cannot imagine that. Hell, I never want to imagine the possibility of not meeting you." I rested my head on the couch and kept my eyes on him. He shifted his body to face me, lifting up his never ending legs and resting them at my side. I smiled and rubbed one of them. "That feels strange Renee." he let out a small chuckle and knocked his shoe against my side.

Despite that I kept rubbing his leg. "You're around six-four, right?" I questioned. Mr Crepsley nodded his head and watched my hand run up and down the fabric of his pants. I stopped a second later. Out of nowhere I felt really uncomfortable about touching him. I folded my arms and pressed them against my stomach with a sigh. "How tall are you? You are not the average height, I know that," he noted. "I think I'm like five-nine or so. Might've grown a bit since the last time I checked." I leaned over and grabbed my drink. "Those are bad for you." he said as his eyes followed the can up to my lips.

"No sugar, calories, or carbs." I winked and downed another mouthful. The only thing I still had to worry about was the damn phosphoric acid. "I see," was all he muttered. We sat quietly for a while, nothing to be heard but the sound of cold air coming from the vent. There was a different smell in the air, but it made me feel really good. Not high or anything. It smelled a bit fragrant. Mr Crepsley coughed, which got me to look up. "I wanted to talk to you about dinner. Remember when I, well, when it seemed as if I was going to kiss you?" he seemed really nervous at this point, but not as nervous as I was.

My face turned warmish-cold and I simply gave a nod. "Well I was not going to." he stated bluntly. Since he told me that vampires had ten times better hearing than humans, I was sure he could hear the exact moment at which my heart dropped and shattered in my chest. That killed me. Mr Crepsley sat up normally on the couch and looked over towards the door. "I just wished to clear that up before you went to bed so you would not think I was trying to get fresh, as some put it." That over-killed me. "I never thought that for one moment, Mr Crepsley." I assured him with a superficial grin. I would not have considered that fresh, just romantic.

He seemed relieved after that comment because he moved over and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and was about to lay my head against his chest, but he let go really quick and stood from the couch. "It is quite late now and I promised Hibernius that I would have a chat with him. I shall see you tomorrow Renee." Mr Crepsley smiled and turned around. He opened the door and took one step out, and the urge to tell him was too damn strong. "I was going to kiss you earlier." I laughed. Mr Crepsley turned with a shocked face. The pieces of my heart turned into lava as my whole body went hot from self-induced humiliation.

"You were going to kiss me?" he repeated what I had already said, from shock I was sure, but I nodded my head anyways to confirm it. "Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't notice when you had a hold of my face earlier." I turned my head and stared at the blank laptop on my dresser. There was no response to what I had said. I was too scared to look back, for fear that he might have just left me here alone. A moment later I felt the couch dip next to me. A hand gently cupped my chin and turned it to face him. Mr Crepsley had a look in his face that really worried me. It was just a strange expression I had not seen from him before.

Once again I had the feeling he was going to kiss me. His hand was still holding my face in place and his eyes were locked onto mine. I was a split second from moving in when he let go. "Renee you and I are just-you are so young compared to me. I am around one hundred and eighty year old while you are not even eighteen yet. You are but a child to me. We could not kiss in that way." he lowered his gaze and stood for the second time. "What way? It was going to be a harmless kiss." I said. "I am sorry then. Well shall talk more tomorrow." he said and walked away. He didn't stop on the first step. I'm guessing he stopped in front of his coffin this time, or maybe once outside as he looked back for a moment. I don't know.

I sat there. Just sat there. My insides were hurting right now. That had been a very embarrassing moment with him. He was totally right though. I was like a child to him. Not in the sense that he found me to be immature, but that I was around a hundred and sixty-two years younger than him. It still sucked though since I had that crush, and just because all this shit just happened doesn't mean it will go away. No! That feeling is not coming back! I promised myself no more bad feelings like this. Not in my new life! Tonight I would go to bed and have some awesome fucking dreams no matter what! Still...I wish I was 100.

* * *

_An open field with lush grass and fire flies, a million fire flies had come to fill in for the absent stars. I could hear running water somewhere in the distance. I turned my head and in the distance there was a campfire surrounded by the Cirque members. Evra looked a lot older, and he was next to Cormac and Mr Tall laughing. I could also see an orange crop of hair. It was Mr Crepsley. He was-on the ground. On top of Gertha. Naked. She had clothes on but he was naked squirming on top of her. God his body was fine. Galloping behind me. All I could do was stare. Evra turned and looked over at me. He smiled and waved. The Wolf Man's face appeared out of nowhere over me, his head spazzing out and his jagged teeth sicking through his shut mouth._

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed my fucking head off and covered myself with my bare arms as something began grabbing at me. "Renee! Wake up! Truska help me!" the voice almost immediately calmed me. The unmistakable voice of Evra got me to slowly open my eyes. He had tears in his eyes and his hair was a mess. It looked as if he had just woken up. When I lifted my hand to wipe my own tears away, I noticed the hunk of yellow hair slipping out from between my fingers. "Oh my God Evra! I'm so fucking sorry." I wrapped my arms around him and cried some more. Truska was now standing in the doorway panting.

She rushed to my side and grabbed my face gently. She stared at me for a moment before heading to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. She searched through a small cabinet I hadn't noticed before and pulled out a white washrag. "What the hell is going on?" someone else asked in exasperation. I lifted my head from Evra's shoulder and saw that my screams had freaked out Hans, Sive and Seersa. Evra turned and told them I just had a really bad nightmare. Hans came in and took a seat on the sofa, the twins followed soon after. Truska however pointed a finger towards the door and made them all leave.

Even though I still felt a bit mind fucked, I still wondered why Truska grabbed a water bottle instead of just taking me into the bathroom. None the less, she wet down the rag and placed it over my head. Then a knock came at the door. "Is everything alright in there?" It was Mr Crepsley. I freaked and pulled Truska down towards me. "I don't want to see him right now!" I whispered in a pleading manner. She gave an understanding nod and walked over to the door. She popped her head out and blindly motioned for Evra to come over. He looked at me a second before rolling off the bed and walking to the door.

"Renee just had a really bad nightmare, but she is fine now. We're just making sure she can get some sleep now." Evra told him. "I wish to see her." he said while trying to come in. "You can't Mr Larten!" my dear Evra stopped him. "Do not be foolish boy let me in to-" "She's completely naked right now!" Evra squealed. My jaw dropped at this and I covered my face. There was an awkward pause followed by the clearing of one's throat. "Tell her I love her and hope she gets a good nights rest." Mr Crepsley muttered. The love part threw me over the edge and I was tempted to get up, but quickly stopped myself. After all, I was naked!

Truska and Evra bid Mr Crepsley a farewell and closed the door. Evra turned back around with a very wide eyed look. At that I busted out laughing and shaking my head against the soft pillow behind me. "Of all the things you could have told him, Evra." I gave a fake glare and sighed. Truska came back over with a badly concealed grin and caressed my forehead with the now warm rag. They left after another ten minutes to let me sleep. I had a very hard time doing so. All I could see was the nude form of Larten on another woman, and the horrid face of Wolf Man. The bad part was, I couldn't decide which was scarier.

* * *

I had finally fallen asleep at some point late in the morning and got up at 11:25. The blinds were pulled shut, allowing only small strips of sunlight inside the trailer. I laid in bed for another five minutes before the smell of food beckoned my ass out of bed. I went to pee first and brush my hair. After that I put on a sleeveless black Chowder shirt, my Pirates of the Caribbean boxers and my slip on checkered converse. It was super bright when I opened the door, thought it mellowed out as my eyes adjusted. "Hey Renee." someone greeted. I shielded my eyes to see Gertha. I waved back after shuttering from my dream image.

Evra was outside with a hose in is hand cleaning his boa. I walked down the steps and headed towards him. "Just throw it in fast!" I heard someone shout out from somewhere. I looked around and spotted two crew members throwing raw meat into the Wolf Man's cage. He was snarling and shaking his cage like crazy. Seeing him after my dream freaked me out a bit. He spotted me looking at him and stopped dead. What happened next was one of the most creepiest things ever. From all fours he stood on two legs, and slowly, walked over the the side of the cage facing me. Then he grabbed two of the bars and stuck his face in between them, squated a bit, and...stared.

He motionlessly stared at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. The crew people seemed really confused at this, but took this time to place the slabs of raw meat into his cage. This peacefulness did not last, because a second later he lashed out and started growling and bellowing like a psycho, shaking the bars harder and harder, causing one of them to come loose at the end. I saw this and ran over towards Evra, who had been watching the Wolf Man the whole time. The crew started freaking out, but Mr Tall came out of his trailer with something in his hand and they all calmed. A tranquilizer. Less than two minutes later the Wolf Man was out. "What the heck was that?" Evra came next to me.

I looked over at the bewildered Evra. "Fuck if I know." I muttered. Mr Tall walked over to us calm as ever and asked what had happened. "I don't know. I was just watching him get fed and, he went crazy. I don't think I provoked him." I rubbed down my forearm and felt my hair prickling like mad. It wasn't even cold outside. Mr Tall dropped the subject and told Evra and myself the show would be tonight. "You sold all the tickets yet?" I wanted to know since I never saw anyone go and advertise. "No not all. That is why I want you to go into town and do a bit more for me. School is not out yet so it will be safe."

My face contorted into confusion for a moment until I remembered Steve and Darren. "Oh yeah. Where do you want me to sell them? I mean like, not outside stores or anything right?" I asked. Mr Tall gave a handful of flyers to me as well as a roll of twenty or more tickets. "Sell them near the corners and alleyways, but don't look all suspicious. Act as if it is a fundraiser of some sorts." Evra had gone to turn off the hose and came back just as Mr Tall finished. "Can I go too? Maybe without a disguise and show people what they're in store for?" Evra put on a toothy grin and flickered his tongue out a bit.

Mr Tall wrinkled his nose and laughed. "Now Evra, you know we can't do that. You are the grand finale! We wouldn't want to ruien the ending now would we?" Evra dejectedly smooshed mud in between a few of his toes and shook his head. I giggled a bit and tried to hug him, which only resulted in him nudging me away with a grin. "You had better get going Renee, school ends in a few hours." Mr Tall reminded me. So I placed the roll of tickets around me arm and held the flyers in both hands as I walked off towards town. Hopefully things would go smooth as silk.

There were surprisingly lots of people out today, though most of them didn't look as if a freak show would float their boat. There were mostly middle aged and stone aged people out and about, picking up the newspaper or adult diapers, whatever they bought at the grocery store. There was an ancient brown fence near an abandoned house that looked perfect for loitering, so I headed over there first. Damn, and a 7-11 lay across the street from it. Maybe after I get a few buck from the tickets-ah shit! Mr Tall didn't tell me how much I was suppost to sell them for! That really sucked ass and I did not want to walk back.

Wait a minute. How much did Mr Crepsley say they were the night we met? Like-damn. I leaned against the fence and thought hard for a few minutes...oh yeah! Twenty bucks for a ticket. Cool beans, now I could get the pensive look off my face and sell some tickets. Some people were heading down the same sidewalk I was one. They looked decent. There was a man with really short brown hair that spiked a bit in the front, and he was wearing a horrid pink polo shirt with some board shorts and sandles. He was with some thin blonde, maybe in her late twenties. She had on a white shirt, long black shirt and slides.

When they walked up I smiled. The guy gave one of those slick nods I was accustomed to giving. "What'cha selling there? Some tickets." he asked oblivious to the fact that I knew the language of sarcasm. At that point I was tempted to pull a good old "Here's Your Sign" but that might've been bad for business. So I just nodded my head with a smile. "They're tickets to the Cirque Du Freak, the most amazing show you will probably ever see." I smiled and returned a slick nod. The dude just laughed a bit and said he had no money on him. Coincidentally, neither did his lady friend. I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't want to help out at all?" I put on a really sad look and leaned against the fence, putting on an dejected Evra look. "No sorry." the dude said without care, but the lady asked what they'd be helping out with. "You would be putting food on the tables of all who work so hard to put on this show. All the people who were shunned cruelly by society, yet still perform for the simple task of amazing those who once turned their noses to us." I had been able to form tears in my eyes from thinking of the ending to Moulin Rouge, my all time favorite love movie. The lady must have been thinking of the same scene too.

Her grey eyes had tears in the corner as she asked how much money a ticket would be, while her asshole boyfriend, or son, just stood to the side sipping the Big Gulp he never paid for since he had no damn money on him. "I feel nervous to tell you because it is so much." I bit my lower lip. "Come now darling how much?" she softly smiled as she held her wallet. "God...twenty dollars." I fidgeted a bit and looked at the ground. "Oh that is not nearly enough for food these days! How about an extra ten dollars?" she smiled. Fuck now I felt bad. "Thank you so much miss." I smiled as she handed me the money.

I pulled off a ticket and handed it to her along with a flyer. She shook my hand and headed off with Mr Shit-Head to wherever he was not going to spend money at. Once I saw they were gone I headed over to the 7-11 for a large cherry slurpee, some Swedish Fish and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. There was a homeless man outside of the store with a Bible in hand, which made me feel bad. When he saw me I walked over and stopped a moment. He said a small prayer for me and held out his hands, so I gave him the thirty dollars I had just got for the tickets and my act. He blessed me half to death after that.

Mr Tall would probably be a bit mad, but if I sold the rest of the tickets and just paid him back I'm sure he would be fine. After an hour or so more of doing my thang outside I managed to sell seven more of the tickets. I wished I had changed into some shorts before leaving, because I had to put all of the money I made into my bra. I cut down a street where five teenagers were obviously cutting school to smoke like a bunch of dumb fucks. They saw me and stood from the stoop they were on. I gave the traditional teenage head nod, which showed I came in peace. One of the guys approached me first with a grin.

He had on a pair of black pin-stripped short and a Marvel Comics shirt. "What's up? Haven't seen you around here before." he sounded a bit fresh when he said this, but I blew it off and got to the point. "Are any of you interested in buying tickets to a freak show? Only twenty bucks for a ticket, though this shit should be worth at least fifty." I said in all honesty. The guy turned around to see what he friends thought. They seemed mildly interested and walked over as I pulled out some flyers. I gave them each one and let them look over it. "Sounds interesting, but I don't buy into stuff like this." one of the girls commented.

"Seriously, the show is fucking boss and worth it. All the acts are genuine, none of that carnival bullshit. I work with them and can tell you first hand this is as real as it get." I placed a hand on my hip as they all continued to look through the flyers. "You ain't shittin' us right?" one of the other boys asked. This one was really cute. He had darkish brown skin and really nice dreads. His teeth were pretty much perfect in every way, and he had on some skate clothes. "No, I'm really fucken not. I wish I could one hundred percent convince you with my words, but I know I can't." I shrugged after that and let them decide.

After they made me explain a few more things about the Cirque and had me describe a few of the performers, which I chose Cormac and Truska, they finally bought their tickets and I headed off. I had seven more tickets to sell before heading back, so I decided to try and find some more teenagers. They were the easiest crowd to deal with since I was part of the same species for now. There was what looked like a high school up ahead so I decided to hang out there for a bit. Then again some SRO might mistake me for a student and send me to detention or something. Oh well, I can plead a pretty good case.

I asked some old lady walking down the street what time it was, and after pulling out her brand new black berry, she told me it was a quarter till' 2:00. If the school here was the same as my high school, they should be getting out in about five minute. Sure enough around five minutes later the bell rang throughout the school and-middle schoolers came pooling out! Damn, this was the middle school. There was really no point in staying around since I wasn't going to sell tickets to a bunch of thirteen year olds. I picked the flyers up and took what was supposed to be my last look at the school, but did a double-take instead.

Walking out of the front gates was none other than Steve and Darren. They seemed really uneasy and that only worstend when they spotted me from afar. Both of them froze on the spot. I did too, but only a few seconds went by before I made for the other direction in a slow manner. I actually wanted to see if they would follow me. Not feeling rushed at all I took my time down the sidewalk and even did a bit of window shopping, only with my eyes though. The seventh window I passed showed the reflections of Darren and Steve. "You best stop following me you little shit heads!" I spun around and yelled.

To my up most surprise, neither of them flinched. Steve stepped up towards me and pointed to my arm with a glare. "Those things only lead to hell." he growled in a threatening manner. "Naw, I beg to differ. I find they lead to joy and amazement." I sucked my teeth at him and turned back around, but of course, Steve decided to run and block my path. "Is Vur Horston still there? Or you might know him as Creepy Crepsley." his eye twitched, and so did mine at that comment. Man, if there hadn't been any witnesses around-damn! "You mean Larten Crepsley? He passed away about a year ago." I lied with malice.

Steve didn't seem to buy it. "He was a vampire you know? A nasty wicked vampire!" I wanted to step it up a bit. I flung the flyers down and got right up against him. "So am I you little bastard!" I snarled and got within an inch of his face, which at this point was pale as snow. "You say one more word about my father, and you shall wake up tomorrow without an ounce of crimson running through your veins. Larten told me about you, Steve Leonard. He told me how you threatened to kill him. I don't fucking like that at all." I pressed my nose against his, then caught a glimpse of Darren behind him. His face was even paler.

"Darren...Shan is it?" I questioned while shoving Steve to the side. "The spider stealer." I grinned, "Larten said you were very brave to do what you did, though he was not amused." I ran my hand through his brown hair and pressed my lips close to his ear. "Word of advice, watch out for Steve. Don't let him waste away his life worrying about this, kay?" I pulled back and looked into Darren's watery eyes. Steve was silent behind me, and for a minute I thought he had left, until he came around me and told Darren to hurry up so they could go. "Steve?" I called out. He turned with tears in his eyes. I sighed and smiled.

"You're damn cute for your age, you know that?" I winked, picked up the flyers, and walked in the other direction. I had to laugh a while on the way home, because I heard a "Yeah I know" from behind. The kid seemed alright, in need of an anger management session or two, but all right none the less. When I finally arrived back at the Cirque, Evra was there to greet me first as usual. I told him how many tickets I had sold and how many were left, and then told him about my encounter with Steve and Darren. He was astounded by how I had handled the situation, and so was I. In the end, they were ok in my eyes.

Well they were, until I realised I was two tickets short then what I had before talking to them. That little bastard Leonard.

**A/N: A decent chapter I guess...R&R, point out what you liked, what I could've done better.**


	12. Reunion

I am currently writing the 12th chapter of my story. After re-reading chapter 11, I suddenly had the urge to write more....so expect a new chapter within the next week. I will try and put in the few suggestions I received from readers, thank you all :)


End file.
